A (New) New Adventure
by xXxRavenXDameonxXx
Summary: With Crowfeather in ThunderClan at Leafpool's side and peaceful borders, the Clans begin to thrive and flourish. It's in this time of peace that Crowfeather and Leafpools's kits are born and raised. But everything is not as it seems, and as a great danger grows, a new adventure begins. (A New Adventure Rewrite).
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my rewritten verion of "A New Adventure." A lot of things are going to change and some things are going to stay the same, but I hope you enjoy it just as much (maybe more?) than the original! Thanks for sticking with me! I'm going to stop blabbing and work on Chapter 1 now! xD Enjoy!**

Prologue

"Can't they come outside today?"

Leafpool sighed as her sister's more rambunctious kit peered over her at her three sleeping kits. They were two moons younger than Squirrelflight's litter, and ever since they had opened their eyes Tanglekit had spent every waking moment trying to bring them out into the camp.

"Tanglekit," the ginger tom's brother, Puddlekit, padded over and gave him a nudge. "Don't bother Leafpool right now, it's barely dawn." While Tanglekit was flame colored like his mother with piercing green eyes, Puddlekit took more after his father with an ashy gray coat and dark blue eyes. Similarly, while Tanglekit could hardly keep still, Puddlekit was more reserved.

 _Whoever mentors Tanglekit will certainly have their paws full!_ Leafpool absent-mindedly drew her tail closer to the tiny kits nestled against her warm stomach. _I wonder who will mentor mine, when they're old enough…_ When Crowfeather joined ThunderClan and Leafpool had revealed that she was expecting his kits, the Clan had been outraged. For a number of days, only Squirrelflight, Sorreltail, and Cinderpelt would even speak to her. But as she made the move to the nursery and Crowfeather proved time and time again that he would make a brilliant ThunderClan warrior, they had gradually warmed to her again. _It was worth it…_ She gazed softly down at the product of the love she shared with Crowfeather. _Even giving up on being a medicine cat. It was all worth it._

A startled yelp broke her out of her thoughts just as Tanglekit tumbled into her nest, nearly landing on Lilykit. The little she-kit immediately sprang to her paws.

"Watch it!" She squeaked fiercely. Her light brown tabby pelt was ruffled, and she was still drowsy on her snow white paws, but her eyes blazed with energy.

"Sorry," Tanglekit ducked his head apologetically towards Leafpool before turning to Lilykit again. "But Lilykit! Now that you're awake, don't you want to play?"

The kit sniffed haughtily. "Not until Eaglekit and Emberkit wake up."

Even as she mentioned him, her dark gray-black brother began to stir. A yawn stretched his lips as he stood. "What am I waking up for?"

"Alright!" Tanglekit cheered. "Now we just have to wake up Emberkit and we can go outside!"

Suddenly, two pairs of amber eyes fixed on Leafpool.

"We're going outside today?" Lilykit mewled disbelievingly.

"Really?" Eaglekit added.

Leafpool let out a resigned sigh as Squirrelflight purred in amusement. "Oh, I suppose you can. But wait for your sister—and only for a little while."

"Yes!" Eaglekit bounced around the nursery, kicking up moss. "I can't wait to see the camp!"

"We'll show you around if you'd like," Puddlekit purred, swatting playfully at the moss flung in his direction.

Squirrelflight stood and stretched, flicking Leafpool's shoulder with her tail-tip as she passed her. "I'll get some fresh-kill."

"Alright," Leafpool purred quietly before rolling onto her back and stretching. Her motion seemed to wake Emberkit, who let out a yawn nearly bigger than her as her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning, little one," Leafpool gave the tiny tortoiseshell and black kit a soft lick on the head.

"Morning," Emberkit mewled sleepily. "What's going on?"

Eaglekit gave his smallest sister a gentle nudge with his nose. "We're going outside," he filled her in brightly. "Isn't that exciting?"

"Mhm!" Emberkit stretched and shook the moss from her pelt. "Are we going now?" She turned crystal clear blue eyes to Leafpool, who gave a small sound of consent before watching warmly as her kits tumbled out into the sunlight behind Tanglekit and Puddlekit. _They're growing up so fast…_

* * *

Cinderpelt watched from the entrance of her den as Squirrelflight's kits tumbled and played with Leafpool's younger litter. It pleased the medicine cat to see ThunderClan growing so well—and so quickly. And she knew that even when Squirrelflight returned to the warrior's den, Sorreltail would soon take her place in the nursery.

 _I don't understand…_ Her eyes were dark with concern, even as she watched the kits. _Everything is so peaceful right now, and yet…_ Her mind flickered back to her last visit to the Moonpool—when her dreams had been haunted by a raging storm and the voices of their ancestors had been all but nonexistent. She was certain of one thing only, and that was Yellowfang's ominous warning before she had woken up.

" _I'm afraid that fire cannot save our Clan this time, Cinderpelt…_ "


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm sorry that the beginning is so different, but... If you can't tell I'm trying to write less of them being kits and more of them being apprentices, and in turn, warriors. All of the important plot points were sooo far away in the original... Anyways, thanks again for sticking with me! I'm always looking for constructive criticism and suggestions for Eaglekit, Emberkit, and Lilykit's warrior names! Lots of love, and enjoy!**

Chapter 1

"Really?!"

Emberkit's ear twitched, and though she knew she wouldn't fall back asleep, she kept her eyes closed, listening to the commotion in the nursery.

"Yes," the warm purr belonged to Squirrelflight. "At sunhigh."

"That's not fair," Lilykit huffed from beside Emberkit. The small tortoiseshell could feel her sister's tail tip flicking in agitation. " _I_ want to be an apprentice."

"Too bad!" Tanglekit crowed. "Looks like you'll have the nursery all to yourself now!"

"They're only two moons younger than us," Emberpaw recognized Puddlekit's amused voice. "Soon we'll be training alongside Eaglekit, Lilykit, and Emberkit."

"Yeah," Eaglekit mewed eagerly. "And once we're apprentices we'll finally be able to show the whole Clan that there's nothing wrong with us—or our father."

 _That's right, Eaglekit,_ Emberkit thought warmly. _Soon we'll be able to show every cat that's treated us poorly that we can be just as great as them._

Finally, the small she-kit stretched, letting her eyes open. Lilykit was on her in an instant.

"Did you hear that, Emberkit? Tanglekit and Puddlekit are being apprenticed today!"

"I heard," she yawned softly. "It'll be our turn soon, don't worry." She then turned her bright blue eyes to their mother. "Can we go to the ceremony though? Please?"

Leafpool purred, giving the tiny she-kit a lick on the head. "Of course you can. But you've all got to stay with me and be _quiet_." Her amber eyes fell on Lilykit as she emphasized the word 'quiet,' and Emberkit's whiskers twitched in amusement. _She's never been good at being quiet._ "For now," their mother continued. "Why don't you go get some breakfast? I'll be right behind you."

"Okay," Eaglekit bounced towards the entrance. "Come on, Emberkit!"

"Wait for me!" Lilykit huffed, scrambling after Emberkit as she joined their brother and the three padded out into the early morning light.

"What a great day to become an apprentice," Lilykit sighed wistfully.

Emberkit stretched luxuriously in the sunshine. Lilykit had a point; the early green-leaf sunlight was warm and welcoming, and even from inside the camp she could hear the life of the forest as it began to wake. The camp itself was already lively. Brambleclaw sat in the middle of the camp, issuing patrols for the rest of the day while Brackenfur, Whitepaw, Rainwhisker and Spiderleg left on the dawn patrol Firestar and Cinderpelt sat beneath the Highledge together, speaking quietly as they watched ThunderClan begin a new day.

"Race you to the fresh-kill pile!" Lilykit breezed past Emberkit and Eaglekit, prompting their brother to run after her. Emberkit followed more slowly, watching with amusement as her siblings' race turned into a play-fight near the fresh-kill pile.

"They're always causing trouble, aren't they?"

Emberkit started, then purred as her father greeted her with a swift lick on the shoulder. "Good morning," she mewed brightly.

"Crowfeather!" Eaglekit sprang away from Lilykit. "Are you going hunting today? Can I come with you?"

"Are you going to mentor Tanglekit or Puddlekit?" Lilykit added.

"Settle down," the dark warrior scoffed, giving Eaglekit a gentle cuff over the ear. "Right now I'm going to eat."

"We are, too," Lilykit supplied weaving between their father's front legs.

He turned his eyes towards their warrior ancestors. "Then stop playing in the middle of the camp and pick out your piece of fresh-kill."

Eaglekit ducked his head apologetically and snatched two plump mice from the pile. Crowfeather followed and picked out a large rabbit before padding towards the nursery, where Leafpool and Squirrelflight were sharing tongues. Emberkit hurried to stay beside her father, and Eaglekit and Lilykit bounded ahead.

"Good morning," Squirrelflight was the first to greet Crowfeather, who flicked his ears and deposited his rabbit in front of Leafpool.

"You're awfully chipper today," he grumbled sarcastically.

Squirrelflight swatted playfully at the tom, and Emberkit watched the exchange curiously. Leafpool had told them the story of the Great Journey, and how before the Clans had left the forest, a cat from each Clan was chosen to go receive StarClan's warning. Squirrelflight and Crowfeather had been the only apprentices that made the first journey, and because of the bond they forged they acted almost like siblings now that Crowfeather had joined ThunderClan. Emberkit loved watching the two bicker, because Squirrelflight could often get away with things that any other warrior would get clawed for.

"It's not every day you finally get to be a warrior again."

Leafpool purred in amusement as Crowfeather settled down beside her. Emberkit and Lilykit sat near their father, sharing one of the mice. Eaglekit sat between the queens, big enough now to eat an entire mouse on his own.

"If you're so excited, why don't you come hunting with me at sunhigh?" Crowfeather let Leafpool eat first, continuing his conversation with Squirrelflight.

"Sure!" She dark ginger queen jumped to her paws. "I'll find some more cats to come along."

"Can we go?" Eaglekit looked up from his meal, but their father shook his head.

"Not until you're apprentices. How many time do I have to tell you that?"

Eaglekit sighed, and Leafpool flicked her tail across the gray-black kit's shoulder. "Only two moons," she reminded him warmly.

"I know…" Emberkit watched as Eaglekit's eyes moved to watch Puddlekit and Tanglekit as they spoke with Birchpaw, jealously swirling in their amber depths.

 _Two moons…_ She turned her own bright blue eyes to the fluffy white clouds in the sky above their camp. _In two moons I'll be training, but…_ Momentary distress flashed through her chest. _Oh StarClan, help me find the warrior spirit my brother and sister share soon…!_

* * *

Sunhigh came much more quickly than Lilykit had expected once she and her siblings had begun playing. As usual, it turned into her and Eaglekit play-fighting while Emberkit declared which moves were fair and which would cost either one of them the fight. _It's better that way, anyways. I would feel awful if I accidently hurt Emberkit._ The small tortoiseshell was stronger than she looked for sure, but Lilykit thought of her sister as being delicate, like freshly-blooming flower. She was always quiet and thoughtful, and her tiny paws hardly posed a threat when compared to Eaglekit's.

"You let your guard down!" Eaglekit bowled her over with a triumphant cry.

Lilykit growled playfully and struggled beneath her brother's greater weight. "Get off me you big pile of fur! When did you get so heavy, anyways?"

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Firestar's summons had the two springing apart and exchanging an envious glance. "Let's go!" Lilykit finally mewled, scampering towards the Highledge. Eaglekit was right beside her, and Emberkit followed more slowly. Leafpool sat behind them as they settled into ThunderClan's ranks, and Lilykit sat between her siblings. She noticed Birchpaw on Emberkit's other side, and heard him murmur jokingly, "Jealous?"

"I… suppose so…" was Emberkit's nearly silent response before Firestar began to address the Clan.

"I've called this meeting because two kits have reached their sixth moon today, and it's time that they were made apprentices." And excited murmur rippled through the Clan as he continued, "Tanglekit, Puddlekit, step forward." Lilykit felt a fresh wave of jealousy as the two recently-groomed toms stepped forward together. "Puddlekit, from this moment forward, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Puddlepaw. Brambleclaw, as Clan deputy you are required to have had at least one apprentice, and that will be corrected now. You have become a warrior of great courage and loyalty, and I hope you will pass all that I've taught you and all that you've learned from the journeys you've been on to this apprentice."

 _Lucky!_ Lilykit's veins burned with envy. _I wish I could be the deputy's apprentice!_

Brambleclaw stepped forward and touched his nose to Puddlepaw's, before leading the newly named apprentice to the edge of the Clan.

"Tanglkit," Firestar continued. "From this moment forward, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Tanglepaw. Cloudtail, it's beyond time for you take on your second apprentice. I hope you will pass on all of your knowledge and wit to this young apprentice."

 _Cloudtail?_ Lilykit nearly fell over as the white warrior joined Tanglepaw and touched noses with the flame-pelted tom. _He's going to get his ears clawed off! Cloudtail's not going to put up with his games!_

"Puddlepaw! Tanglepaw! Puddlepaw! Tanglepaw!"

Depsite her jealousy, Lilykit joined the rest of the Clan in welcoming her former den-mates as apprentices.

 _Soon,_ she reminded herself boldly. _Soon we'll join you!_


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would like to give a special thanks to my reviewers, DNACat and Featherfall's Lullaby for the reviews and name suggestions!**

 **Also, I would like to apologize in advance to those who may have read the first version of this story, because this is where some of the bigger differences start happening. Anyways, feel free to review and let me know what you think! And until the chapter they earn their names, I'll be glad to receive name suggestions for Eaglekit, Lilykit, and Emberkit! Without further ado, here's chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

"They'll reach their sixth moon tomorrow."

"And?"

Eaglekit was stirred from his slumber by his father's indignant voice.

"I just wanted to let you know that I've chosen their mentors carefully."

 _Is that… Firestar?_ The gray-black kit forced his breathing to remain deep and even, sending a quick prayer to StarClan that he wasn't caught listening to a conversation that he obviously wasn't meant to hear.

"I suppose that I won't be one of them?" Crowfeather's tone grew bitter, and Eaglkeit felt his mother shift in their nest, as if moving closer to the warrior. He then sighed. "No, I'm sorry Firestar; that was out of line. I know the Clan doesn't trust me enough for that yet."

"They should," Leafpool murmured defiantly. "You've proved your loyalty a thousand times over since you've joined the Clan."

"Well for what it's worth," Eaglekit recognized Sorreltail's voice. The tortoiseshell and white she-cat had moved into the nursery a moon after Squirrelflight had left, and her belly was round with Brackenfur's kits. "When my kits reach their sixth moon, I want Crowfeather to mentor one. Leafpool's right. He's shaped into a fine ThunderClan warrior. And just like Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight, he made the journey to the sun-drown place. I would be honored to have him as a mentor of one of my kits. And if I only have one in this litter, then I want him to be the mentor."

"Sorreltail…" Leafpool sounded touched beyond words, and even Crowfeather seemed a little choked up as he murmured the most sincere thank-you Eaglekit had ever heard.

"Well said, Sorreltail." Firestar murmured. "I wouldn't dare deny the preference of a queen. When your kits come of age, Crowfeather will mentor one."

There was a heavy pause before Leafpool inquired softly, "So who will their mentor's be?"

"Well," Firestar began. "I would tell you, but I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise."

Eaglekit felt his fur prickle, knowing even without opening his eyes that all of the older cats' eyes had fallen on him.

"Eaglekit!" His father hissed, reached over Leafpool and cuffing him heavily over the ears. The kit gave in, standing and shaking the moss from his pelt before turning to Firestar.

"I'm sorry, Firestar, I know it's impolite to eavesdrop, but…" He squared his shoulders and brought his burning amber gaze up to meet the calm green eyes of his leader. "You can assign us whichever mentors you want. We'll still train harder, run faster, and be more loyal than any other apprentice this Clan has ever seen. We'll catch more prey, defeat more enemies; anything you ask of a full-blooded apprentice we'll do even better. I know I speak for my siblings as well when I say that we'll make ThunderClan proud."

Silence fell over the nursery, and Firestar bowed his head, his eyes flashing. "That was very well said, young Eaglekit." He felt his heart stutter at his leader's praise, and his paws warmed as he saw the pride in his parents' eyes. "I hope you're ready to back those word up tomorrow when you begin your training."

The gray-black kit nodded, a fierce determination washing over him. "I will." He promised. "We all will."

"Good." With that, Firestar murmured a small farewell and slipped out the nursery. As soon as his tail-tip vanishing, Crowfeather rounded on his son.

"If I _ever_ catch you eavesdropping again, I'll claw your ears off and feed them to foxes!" He snarled, towering over Eaglekit. He shuffled his paws, bowing his head apologetically. Before he could voice his remorse, he felt the soft touch of his father's nose on the top of his head. "But I'm proud of you, Eaglekit." The warrior continued. "You're already more of a warrior than some cats could ever dream to be."

A purr erupted from Eaglekit's chest, and he lifted his head to touch his nose to Crowfeather's.

"Now," Leafpool interjected. "It's nearly moonhigh and you've got some pretty big words to live up to starting tomorrow, Eaglekit." She nudged him gently back to Emberkit's side. "Get some sleep."

"Yes, Leafpool." The words were followed immediately by a yawn, and the kit curled up next to his sister, his pelt brushing her dark tortoiseshell fur. _Just you wait Firestar. We'll show the entire forest what being a warrior is really about!_

When Eaglekit woke the next morning, the nest was already empty. His eyes flew open as he jumped to his paws, panic forcing the lingering fog of sleep from his mind. _Did I miss it? Were Emberkit and Lilykit made apprentices without me?_

Sorreltail's _mrrow_ of amusement drew his attention to the queen, who was watching him with laughter in her amber eyes. "Calm down, Eaglekit, it's not even sunhigh yet."

"Oh…" Eaglekit felt his ears growing hot, and he licked his chest fur in an attempt to mask his embarrassment.

"Since you were up so late last night Leafpool told you sisters to let you sleep a little longer. Though," her whiskers twitched. "You may want to hurry if you want to eat anything before your training starts today."

"Thanks, Sorreltail!" After a quick grooming, the gray-black kit pushed his way out of the nursery. He was greeted by Emberkit, who pushed a vole towards him.

"I saved it for you," she mewed warmly.

"Thanks," Eaglekit purred, bending to eat the vole in a few quick bites. He swiped his tongue around his jaws as he finished, burying the bones as he inquired, "Where's Lilykit?"

Emberkit rolled her eyes. "Arguing with Tanglepaw and Birchpaw. You know how she is."

"Yeah," Eaglekit sighed. He could see his sister's light tabby pelt near the apprentice's den, her snow white legs standing out in the bright sunlight. As he watched, Tanglepaw pounced on her, and the two began to tussle in a mock-fight. It didn't take long for Leafpool to break it up, and Eaglekit assumed that she was fussing over Lilykit's now messy fur.

 _It won't be long now…_ He looked up at the sky, noticing with a thrill how close the sun was to its peak. He saw Firestar emerge from his den and his excitement grew, until the flame-pelted tom stretched and padded down from the Highledge and disappeared into Cinderpelt's den.

"Don't worry," Emberkit gave him a nudge. "He'll come out soon, and then we'll be apprentices."

Eaglekit couldn't help but to notice the flicker of doubt in his sister's usually bright eyes. _I hope Emberkit gets a mentor that will help her find her strengths…_ The small tortoiseshell was so soft-spoken it was hard for Eaglekit to imagine training alongside her. _Then again, Ferncloud made it through warrior training, and now she just helps the queens._

Firestar's exit from Cinderpelt's den broke Eaglekit out of his thoughts, and the dark gray tom could hardly sit still as he watched ThunderClan's leader climb the Highledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

His summons rang across the camp, drawing cats curiously from their dens and duties. Lilykit joined Eaglekit and Emberkit towards the front of the gathering Clan exchanging and excited glance with Eaglekit as they sat together.

"I've called this Clan meeting to name three new apprentices," he began, his voice strong and clear. "Eaglekit, Lilykit, and Emberkit have reached their sixth moon today." His wise green eyes fell to rest on them as a disconcerted murmur swept through the Clan. "Step forward, you three," he urged them. Eaglekit stepped forward first, his shoulders set in determination and his chin high. Lilykit hurried to stand beside him, and Emberkit followed more slowly. "Eaglekit," Firestar rumbled warmly. "From this moment forward, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Eaglepaw. Sootfur, you are beyond ready for your first apprentice. Longtail and Thornclaw trained you well, and I hope that you will pass on all of your determination and quick thinking to this young apprentice."

Eaglepaw felt his paws tingle with excitement as Sootfur stepped forward and bent to touch noses with him. _I hope he's ready to see just how hard I'm willing to work! I'll be his first apprentice and his best!_

As they padded to the side, Firestar's gaze moved to Lilykit. "Lilykit, from this moment forward, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Lilypaw. Thornclaw, you did an excellent job with Sootfur when Longtail was no longer able to train him, and with Shrewpaw before he was taken from us." The great leader paused in a moment of silent respect for the apprentice that had died before they had journeyed to their new home, and Eaglepaw saw a flash of grief in Birchpaw's eyes as he thought of his lost sibling. "It's high time you have another apprentice," Firestar continued. "I hope you will pass all of your knowledge and patience to this young apprentice."

Thornclaw stepped forward, his tail-tip twitching in amusement as Lilypaw eagerly bounced up to touch her nose to his. Eaglepaw couldn't help but to notice that Firestar had truly been careful choosing their mentors. Dustpelt was without an apprentice, and much more experienced, but his disapproving glare was enough to say he still didn't like the idea of having half-clan apprentices.

"Emberkit," Firestar's gaze softened as he looked down on the smallest of Eaglepaw's sisters. The dark gray apprentice noticed the tremble in her paws. "From this moment forward, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Emberpaw." He paused for a moment, before continuing softly, "But it's been brought to my attention that StarClan has laid out a different path for your paws to follow."

Her eyes suddenly lit up as she looked up at Firestar, who only gave the smallest of nods. Her eyes then dropped again, and Eaglepaw followed her gaze to where Cinderpelt had stepped forward.

"Cats of ThunderClan," she mewed strongly, gazing at the cats as if daring them to challenge her. "As you know, I will not be around forever, and now that Leafpool has chosen to walk the path of a warrior, I have decided to take a new apprentice. I have chosen a cat that shows compassion and the desire to learn all of StarClan's secrets. Your next medicine cat will be Emberpaw."

Firestar continued warmly, "Emberpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Cinderpelt?"

Then Emberpaw, with more confidence than Eaglepaw had ever seen in the dark tortoiseshell, lifted her head and asserted, "I do." Eaglepaw remembered then all of her trips to Cinderpelt's den while he and Lilypaw had been arguing over who would bring the elder's their midday meal. He remembered how she looked so concerned when any cat came back from a patrol limping or woke with a cough. He realized in that moment that she hadn't been trembling because she was nervous about being apprenticed today—she was nervous about whether or not she would be able to train under Cinderpelt!

Cinderpelt's eyes shone as she spoke again. "Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats."

"The good wishes of all ThunderClan go with you." Firestar finished, bowing his head towards Cinderpelt and Emberpaw. There was a moment of silence, before Tanglepaw suddenly jumped to his paws.

"Eaglepaw! Lilypaw! Emberpaw!" The cheer was quickly taken up by Sootfur and Thornclaw, and the rest of the Clan joined in slowly, even if uneasily. Eaglepaw didn't let their lack of enthusiasm damper his own spirits, turning to Sootfur eagerly as the cheering died down.

"What now?" He inquired, kneading the ground anxiously.

"Well," Sootfur meowed. "First we're going to go around all of ThunderClan's borders. Have you eaten yet?" When Eaglepaw nodded, Sootfur looked pleased. "Good. Let's go then, that way we can make it back before sundown."

"Alright!" He padded after the young warrior to the thorn tunnel, and then out into the ThunderClan's territory. Territory that he would now get to patrol and hunt in for his Clan.

 _Just wait, ThunderClan. I'll be the best warrior you've ever seen!_


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: So how do you feel about their mentors? In the original, Sootfur was a possible love interest for Emberpaw, and while that may (or may not ;P) have changed, I realized that he really did need some more attention. I always liked him, and hated how little he appeared in the books-not to mention how early in his life he died. Anyways, thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Lilypaw crouched low to the ground, her amber eyes locked on the golden tabby pelt of her mentor. Without any indication of the movement, the apprentice sprang, an entire two moon's worth of training showing in the ripple of her lean muscles as she fell into a practice fight with Thornclaw. She nearly had the warrior pinned when he used his greater weight to overpower her and pin her to the ground.

"Good job," he praised her as he let her up. "I had no idea where you were aiming, that was well done."

Lilypaw glowed at the praise, raising her chin a little as they went to separate sides of the clearing again. She was almost as good at battle training as Puddlepaw, but under Sootfur's mentorship Eaglepaw was definitely the best fighter among the apprentices. The lithe brown tabby had no idea that Sootfur had never been defeated in a training fight in the old forest, when he was still just an apprentice. _But Thornclaw trained him,_ she reminded herself smugly as she prepared to attack her mentor again. _Which means one day I'll definitely surpass Eaglepaw!_

With a yowl, she lunged forward, acting as if she were going to jump on his shoulders again, only to dive at the last second and slither under her mentor, tangling her snowy white legs in her mentor's hind legs as he rose to stop her from landing on his shoulders. The motion tripped him up, but as he fell back he twisted and in one smooth motion spun on his front paws to land lightly on all four feet. Lilypaw didn't let him get away so easily though, instantly jumping to his shoulders. With her claws sheathed, it was nearly impossible to hold on as he rolled onto his back and smothered her beneath him. _It won't be that easy!_ She thought of the tree-climbing practice they had done the day before, and with all the strength she had used to jump to the lowest branch of the Sky Oak, she kicked her mentor, sending him flying over her head. He landed heavily on his side this time, giving Lilypaw just enough time to scramble on top of him and pin him down as he regained his breath.

"Brilliantly done," he huffed as she let him up. "I think you've earned a break and a meal."

Lilypaw's tail curled happily as she bounced around her mentor. "And then what?"

Thornclaw gave her a good natured roll of his eyes. "I suppose I could take you on the evening patrol with me."

"Yes!" She bounded to the edge of the clearing. "Can I hunt on the way back to camp?" She didn't wait for an answer, turning and slipping into a hunting crouch as she ducked into the thick undergrowth. Leaf-fall was upon them and the leaves had begun to change from brilliant shades of green to warm ambers and browns. _Perfect for my pelt._ Lilypaw nearly purred as she spotted a mouse nibbling on a nut just two fox lengths away. _But not so fortunate for you, little mouse._ Murmuring a quick thanks to StarClan for the small animals life as Thornclaw had taught her, Lilypaw pounced, landing with a paw on either side of the plump creature and finishing it with a swift bite before it could even realize what was happening. _I'll bring this to Sorreltail when I get back, Since Eaglepaw and Tanglepaw are hunting for the elders today._

When she got back to camp, Thornclaw was already there, eating a sparrow outside of the warriors den. Lilypaw went straight to the nursery, tilting her head curiously when she saw Emberpaw and Birchpaw outside.

"What's going on?" She mewed, sitting the mouse down for a moment.

"Sorreltail and Ferncloud said there was a draft in the nursery," Emberpaw explained, a concerned look in her blue eyes. "I saw the Birchpaw had just come back from patrol so I asked Ashfur if he could help me patch it up."

"And what about you, Lilypaw?" Birchpaw's whiskers twitched in amusement as he looked the younger apprentice over from ears to tail-tip. Now that Whitepaw had been made a warrior—Whitewing—the light brown tabby tom was the oldest apprentice. "It looks like you've been trampled by badgers!"

Lilypaw huffed haughtily. " _I've_ been battle training. And I do _not_ look like I've been trampled by badgers!"

Birchpaw's tail curled. "Do so," he taunted.

"Say that one more time and I'll trample you!" Lilypaw started sinking into a crouch, but Emberpaw shouldered between them, her eyes blazing.

"If you keep yowling outside the nursery, I'm going to trample both of you!"

Becoming a medicine cat apprentice had shaken all of Emberpaw's doubt and timid nature away, leaving her calm, confident, and composed. It made Lilypaw proud to see how far her sister had come in just two moons of training under Cinderpelt. _And we've all still got so much more to learn…_

Birchpaw ducked his head. "Sorry, Emberpaw," he amended.

"Yeah," Lilypaw gave her sister a lick on the shoulder. "I'm sorry. Do you need any more help? I'm about to bring this mouse to Sorreltail, I can ask if the draft is fixed while I'm in there."

Emberpaw nodded. "That would be great."

Without wasting another moment, Lilypaw picked up the fresh-kill again and pushed her way into the nursery. It was chillier than it had been the last time she was in there, though not quite as cool as it was outside.

"I brought you some fresh-kill, Sorreltail," she deposited the prey at Sorreltail's paws. The she-cat looked as if she was going to give birth at any moment.

"Thank-you," she sighed softly. Ferncloud sat towards the edge of the nursery, and she gave Lilypaw and appreciative flick of her tail. She had recently moved back into the nursery herself, and decided that even after her next litter was born, she was going to stay in the nursery instead of returning to warrior duties, feeling that she was more helpful that way. Seeing the way Sorreltail struggled to get around now, Lilypaw realized that Ferncloud was probably right. Pregnant and nursing queens would definitely appreciate the gray she-cat's help.

"Is that where the draft is?" Lilypaw inquired, pushing thoughts of queens and kits from her mind. _That's definitely not the life for me._

"Yes," Ferncloud's meow was soft and concerned. "They've nearly got it patched, just a few more twigs should do it."

Lilypaw dipped her head. "I'll let them know!" Careful not to disturb Sorreltail while she ate, the warrior apprentice ducked back outside. "She said it's nearly gone." She reported. "Just a couple more twigs."

"On it," Birchpaw glanced around. "I'll go get some from right outside the camp."

As the older apprentice bounded away, Lilypaw turned to her sister. "Care to share a meal when you get done with this? Or does Cinderpelt have more for you to do?"

Emberpaw purred in amusement. "Cinderpelt always has more for me to do." She gave Lilypaw a gentle head-butt. "But I will have time to eat once we finish with this hole."

"Great," Lilypaw purred. "What would you like? I'll go ahead and get something from the pile before Tanglepaw gets back and inhales it all!"

"Anything's fine," Emberpaw laughed, shaking her head as Lilypaw bounded away.

The fresh-kill pile was bountiful, Lilypaw noted, even though the weather was getting cooler and plants were beginning to die. She chose a thrush for herself and picked out a squirrel for her sister, before carrying the fresh-kill to a sunny spot outside the apprentice den and settling down to wash the dirt from her matted fur while she waited. As much as she hated to admit it, Birchpaw had a point. Her training session with Thornclaw had gone from dawn until sunhigh, and her usually glossy tabby fur was clumped and stuck out in every direction. She was wiping a now-clean white paw across her whiskers when Emberpaw and Birchpaw joined her. The older warrior apprentice carried his own piece of fresh-kill, and settled down with the two she-cats to eat.

"So how did the training go?" Birchpaw spoke first, mumbling around the large bite of mouse he was swallowing.

"Good," Lilypaw purred before taking another bite of her own meal. "I actually managed to beat him once or twice."

Emberpaw flicked her black tail-tip against Lilypaw's side in a silent 'congratulations' as she chewed.

"Maybe we'll get to train together soon," Birchpaw's amber eyes flashed. "I'd love to do some sparring. It's been ages since all of the apprentices have been able to train together."

"I didn't think that ever happened?" Emberpaw tilted her head, seeming confused.

"Well, it hasn't here, at the lake. But Ashfur told me about back in the Old Forest, when they would have battle assessment days and take all of the apprentices to the training hollow at the same time and let them spar with each other. Obviously not all of the mentors would go, but he said that when he did stuff like that with Thornclaw, Brightheart, Cloudtail, and Ferncloud back when they were apprentices the deputy and one or two senior warriors would go to watch them—sometimes even the leader!"

"I would love to get the chance to show Firestar and Brambleclaw what I can do," Lilypaw sighed longingly. "But what are the chances of that happening any time soon?"

"You could always ask," Emberpaw supplied helpfully. "It sounds like it would be beneficial anyways, and ThunderClan has grown large enough now that you could all be spared at least _one_ dawn patrol."

"You know what?" Lilypaw jumped up as she finished her thrush. "I'm going to. I'll ask Thornclaw while we're on the evening patrol tonight."

"I will, too," Birchpaw sat up and stretched. "I think Ashfur wants to take me out hunting before it gets dark. We'll report their answers to the other apprentices tonight, deal?"

Lilypaw nodded. "Deal."

"In the meantime," Emberpaw flicked her ears towards something past Lilypaw's shoulder, and the apprentice turned to see Thornclaw padding towards them.

"Thornclaw!" She started to ask him then and there, but the golden-brown warrior cut her off.

"If you want to go on the evening patrol tonight, you've got to check the elders for ticks first, and help Puddlepaw make sure all of their bedding is clean and dry," he meowed. "Since Eaglepaw and Tanglepaw did the hunting today, it's only fair that you and Puddlepaw take care of the rest.

"Yes, Thornclaw," Lilypaw rolled her eyes, but dipped her head respectfully.

Emberpaw gave her a sympathetic glance. "I'll go fix some mousebile for you," she murmured, trying to keep the amusement from her tone. Birchpaw didn't try to mask his own laughter, his tail curling as he called a taunting, "Have fun!" over his shoulder as he moved to join Ashfur at the thorn tunnel.

Lilypaw couldn't help but sigh as she followed Emberpaw to the medicine den, forcing herself to focus on the positive—that being the mission she and Birchpaw were on. _I can even tell Puddlepaw to ask Brambleclaw about it when I see him in the elder's den!_ The thought of sparring with the older apprentices made her paws tingle with excitement. _I can't wait!_

* * *

 **Addition A/N: As their personalities grow, I'm definitely interested in what you all think their warrior names should be! Thanks again, and feel free to review!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"It's going to rain later," Emberpaw sighed, looking up from the herbs she was sorting.

"You think so?" Cinderpelt didn't look up from her own pile of herbs, but Emberpaw nodded anyways, knowing that her mentor could probably sense it as well as she could. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, but the medicine cat apprentice could feel the impending rain prickling in her pelt as clearly as she could feel the borage leaves under her soft pads.

After a comfortable silence, Emberpaw spoke again. "I'm worried about Sorreltail."

At that, Cinderpelt did look up, her own eyes touched with concern. "I am, too. But if they're not ready to be born yet, then they're not ready. There are certain things that just can't be rushed."

"I know…" Emberpaw moved on to the pile of chervil, which was mostly spoiled. She wrinkled her nose as she pushed the damp, rotten leaves away from the still-good herbs. "The chervil's gone bad," she informed her mentor.

"I think that's the last pile," Cinderpelt glanced around the dry den floor, where they had spread out their entire herb store to check it over. "Including that, we need to stock up on goldenrod, dock leaves, and coltsfoot."

"It probably wouldn't hurt to go ahead and find some more ragwort," Emberpaw added, noticing they had only two stems of leaves left. "With rain coming the elders will have aching joints."

Cinderpelt nodded. "Good thinking, Emberpaw." There was a small pause before the medicine cat continued with a good-natured roll of her eyes. "Well what are you waiting for? Go out and get what we need!"

"Yes, Cinderpelt!" Emberpaw ducked away, purring in amusement.

"While you're out I'll go ahead and use what's left of the ragwort to make a poultice for the elders. When you get back take some fennel to Sorreltail—she's probably not awake this early but by sunhigh I'd imagine she'll be needing it."

Emberpaw flicked her tail as she was leaving to let her mentor know she had heard. Once outside the protection of the medicine den, the dark tortoiseshell shivered, fluffing her pelt out against the cold air. It was chilly, even for a leaf-fall morning. _And I'm afraid that the rain tonight is only going to bring more cold air with it…_

Brambleclaw was in his usual morning position at the center of the camp, and Tanglepaw and Puddlepaw were sharing a quick meal outside of the apprentice den before they were summoned to their morning duties. Eaglepaw was leaving with Sootfur, Spiderleg and Crowfeather on the dawn patrol, and Lilypaw was near the warrior's den, waiting impatiently as ever for Thornclaw to finish his morning meal before their training began.

 _I was hoping to take another apprentice along, but it seems like they're all busy._ The medicine cat apprentice sighed, padding towards the thorn tunnel. She was surprised when she came nose-to-nose with Ashfur in the tunnel. "Sorry!" She gasped, backing awkwardly out of the tunnel to let the warrior through. He was limping heavily, and Birchpaw followed with a slightly amused expression in his warm amber eyes.

"Are you alright?" Emberpaw's eyes scanned the warrior for injuries, and he grumbled something mutinously at his snickering apprentice before replying, "I'm fine."

"We were practicing climbing trees," Birchpaw meowed, his whiskers twitching. "When Ashfur saw a bird in the tree next to his and tried to catch it. He made it to the other tree, but the branch broke and he twisted his paw on the way down."

"I almost had the stupid bird, too," Ashfur muttered bitterly.

Emberpaw couldn't help but to sigh. "Go see Cinderpelt before you make it worse hobbling around on it like that." Then she realized her prior problem had been solved. "And while you do that, would you mind if I borrowed Birchpaw for a while? Cinderpelt and I have been sorting herbs and realized we've got a good bit of restocking to do before it gets any colder."

"Sure." Ashfur shrugged. "It's not like I can train him much on a twisted paw." He gave his apprentice a sharp glance as he started to purr in amusement again. "And tomorrow, you'll pay for all the jokes you've made about this."

"Alright, alright!" Despite his mentor's threat, Birchpaw didn't seem concerned in the slightest. "Come on, Emberpaw, let's go find some flowers."

Emberpaw nodded and slipped through the thorn tunnel, relieved when she wasn't forced to go through it backwards again. Birchpaw fell into step beside her as she padded towards WindClan's border, where she knew she was most likely to find goldenrod. _Goldenrod, coltsfoot, dock leaves, chervil, ragwort._ The medicine cat apprentice repeated the list in her head as they traveled in a companionable silence. _Goldenrod for healing wounds, dock for soothing wounds and sore pads, coltsfoot for easing breathing and for treating sore pads, chervil for belly ache, ragwort for aching joints._

"You certainly seem focused," Birchpaw finally observed.

Emberpaw flicked her ears self-consciously. "I was just reminding myself of what the herbs I'm looking for do. There's so many different herbs and they all do something different… Sometimes I'm worried that I'll never be able to learn it all."

Birchpaw's tail brushed her shoulder. "Don't worry about it so much," he meowed comfortingly. "Cinderpelt didn't pick you for no reason, right?"

The younger apprentice felt her spirits lift a little. _He's right. She wouldn't have taken any cat as her apprentice._ "Thanks, Birchpaw," she purred. Her gratitude was cut short as she spotted the bright yellow bloom she was looking for. "There it is!" She exclaimed suddenly, leaving Birchpaw's side to go collect the goldenrod. The light brown tabby followed with an amused shake of his head.

"Carry these, please?" Emberpaw carefully pushed the goldenrod towards Birchpaw, who took it up just as gently. "Thanks Birchpaw, you're really helping me and Cinderpelt save some time."

With that, she padded away from WindClan's border and towards the best spot to find chervil, constantly running through her list in her mind. Birchpaw only strayed from her side once, while she was carefully collecting dock leaves, and he returned with a plump mouse.

"Here," he dropped it at her paws. "I'll pick some leaves, you eat. You said you've been sorting herbs all morning right? It's nearly sunhigh, you should eat."

"But…"

Birchpaw slapped his tail over her mouth. "I heard your stomach growling," he teased her. "If you don't eat now you may starve to death before we get these herbs back to camp—or at least that's how your stomach made it sound."

The small tortoiseshell ducked her head in embarrassment, scuffling her night black paws in the brittle leaf-fall grass. "Oh…"

"Go on," he urged her, stepping forward to take her place near the dock. "I'll finish this up."

It wasn't until she took her first bite that Emberpaw realized how hungry she was, polishing off the piece of fresh-kill quickly. Not so quickly that she didn't enjoy the sweet flavors of such a fresh mouse, though. It seemed that now the weather was getting cold she and Cinderpelt rarely got to enjoy the still-warm prey that had been delivered to them when it was warmer. _We don't need warm fresh-kill like the elders and queens, though._ She reprimanded herself silently for the selfish thought as she washed her muzzle and buried the bones of her meal.

"Alright," she gave Birchpaw an approving nod. "That's enough. Now we've just got to take it all back to camp."

"Just tell me what you need me to carry," the warrior apprentice meowed, stretching and shaking himself as if trying to rid his fur of the lingering chill in the air. The rain clouds had finally begun to move in, and Emberpaw felt a different type of chill as they padded back towards the camp with their jaws crammed full of herbs; a chill that traveled right down her spine and sank into every limb.

Once they deposited the herbs in the medicine den, Emberpaw relieved Birchpaw, urging him to get a meal of his own as he left.

"Oh, good," Cinderpelt looked relieved. "You were right, the elders are already complaining of aching joints and I'm all out of ointment. I'll make some more while you bring that fennel I told you about to Sorreltail, and after that you can eat if you'd like."

Emberpaw shook her head. "Birchpaw caught me something while we were out. Once I finish with Sorreltail I'll come straight back and start sorting these into the cave. _You_ should take the opportunity to eat."

Cinderpelt rolled her eyes, but gave her apprentice and approving look. "Sometimes I'm not sure which of us is the mentor and which is the apprentice," she purred. "Now go on, I've already set out the fennel."

"Yes, Cinderpelt." She found the spiky-leaved plant easily, and took a few stems to the nursery. She was relieved when she pushed her way through the brambles to find that it was as warm as ever and the draft still effectively patched.

"Hello, Emberpaw," Ferncloud mewed sleepily from her nest next to Sorreltail. Sorreltail lifted her head and groaned.

"Thank StarClan you're here," she murmured. "My hips are about to catch fire."

"I'm sorry, Sorreltail," she meowed gently. "I only wish there was something more we could do for you…" As Emberpaw spoke, the queen tilted her head back and parted her lips, allowing the medicine cat apprentice to break the fennel stem and trickle the juice into her mouth. _Three stems should be enough…_ Once she had finished, Sorreltail rested her head on the soft pile of moss and feathers Brackenfur had collected for her.

"At this rate Ferncloud's kits will be apprentices before mine decide to show up," the tortoiseshell and white she-cat sighed wistfully.

"Now," Ferncloud scolded the other queen. "That's no way to be thinking, Sorreltail. Goldenflower always told me that negative thoughts would scare the kits into coming late! It's no wonder yours are taking so long."

Emberpaw's whiskers twitched in amusement, and she murmured a quiet farewell before leaving the queens to their light-hearted bickering. She picked up a rabbit for Cinderpelt on her way back to the medicine den, knowing that her mentor would sooner go without eating than leave any task undone.

"Thank-you, Emberpaw," Cinderpelt blinked gratefully at her apprentice as the dark tortoiseshell laid the rabbit at her mentor's paws.

"I'll sort these out," Emberpaw purred, taking Cinderpelt's place near the collected herbs.

By the time she had finished, she could hear the rumble of thunder in the distance. _I've got a bad feeling about this…_ She peeked out of the screen of brambles, her ears buffeted by a cold, stormy wind. The sky was nearly black, lit only by the occasional spark of lightning. _Something's not right…_

The small medicine cat apprentice nearly jumped out of her fur when Lilypaw came tearing through the thorn tunnel, yowling as if the cliff was about to collapse.

"ShadowClan is attacking our border!" She yowled desperately. "We n-need reinforcements!"

Emberpaw raced to her sister's side, weaving through the throng of warriors that had swarmed around her. The tabby was bleeding from a gash on her shoulder, and her eyes were stretched wide with shock and adrenaline. Brambleclaw was yowling orders that Emberpaw hardly heard as she ushered the injured apprentice towards the medicine den.

"Cinderpelt," she called hoarsely. "We need some cobwebs and marigold, Lilypaw's been injured."

Her mentor was there in an instant, making the poultice while Emberpaw urged her sister to chew on some thyme to help with the shock. When the shaking apprentice finally agreed, Emberpaw set to licking the wound clean. It wasn't as deep as it looked, but it was deep enough to get infected if left untreated.

"Is it good and clean?" Cinderpelt growled.

"Yes," Emberpaw answered, moving aside to allow Cinderpelt to apply the poultice. She gathered some cobwebs from the store, ready to apply them as soon as Cinderpelt finished with the marigold poultice.

"Well done, Emberpaw," the dark gray medicine cat praised her quietly as she led Lilypaw to one of the nests in the medicine den and convinced her to lie down. "You knew exactly what to do, and helped me get it done efficiently."

"It was nothing, really… I just hope there aren't many more injuries…"

Cinderpelt opened her mouth, her eyes gentle as if she were about to offer words of comfort and wisdom, but a blinding flash of lightning cut her off, and the fur along her spine suddenly bristled.

 _Is she… receiving a sign…?_

"Cinderpelt…?" Emberpaw cautiously approached her mentor.

Without warning, the medicine cat bowed her head, her eyes clouded. "There _will_ be more injuries," she muttered, staring at the ground like she didn't know it was there. "And death."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Eaglepaw's heart was pounding in his chest as he pelted through the forest beside Sootfur. Brambleclaw was at the head of their patrol, followed by Eaglepaw and his mentor, Dustpelt, Rainwhisker, Puddlepaw, and Spiderleg. _We're not going to give up our land without a fight!_

Thunder roared overhead as they neared the border, and at long last rain began to fall. The sudden storm didn't mask the screeches of battle ahead of them, though.

"Remember your training, Eaglepaw, and you'll be fine," Sootfur growled, flashing his apprentice a glance full of pride.

Eaglepaw was about to reply when the sight before him snatched the words from his mouth. ThunderClan's evening patrol was horrifically outnumbered—even more so without Lilypaw. Brambleclaw let out a ferocious battle cry and dove into the thick of the fighting, his patrol racing in behind him. Eaglepaw didn't have to search long for an opponent, his eyes falling on a tabby apprentice.

"Get off our land!" He hissed leaping at the tabby and bowling him over.

"This land belongs to ShadowClan now!" The ShadowClan apprentice snarled back, swatting furiously at Eaglepaw's face. The apprentice managed to dodge his attacks, ducking and weaving as Sootfur advised him. _Never stop moving._ He reminded himself silently. _It's harder to hit a moving target._ The ShadowClan apprentice dove to bite his shoulder, and Eaglepaw took the chance to rear up on his hind legs and bring the full force of his weight down on top of the tabby tom's shoulders. He dug his claws in and sank his teeth into his enemy's lean shoulder. He could feel the apprentice scrabbling for purchase, swiping desperately at Eaglepaw's hind paws in an attempt to make him let go. It wasn't until the tabby let out a screech of pain than Eaglepaw let his jaw go slack, lifting a paw to let the apprentice roll away.

"Run back to your camp where you belong!" He yowled, swiping his front claws across the tabby's haunches as he ran. Eaglepaw didn't waste time trying to chase him, instead whirling around to find his next opponent. The rain had escalated into a full-force storm, the rain alone making it hard to see. Brambleclaw was locked in a vicious battle with a dark ginger she-cat, and nearby Eaglepaw could see Puddlepaw trying to fend off two larger warriors. Without a moment of hesitation, Eaglepaw lunged forward, raking his claws across one of the warrior's shoulders to draw his attention. His first attack did the trick, and the ginger tom spun and delivered a stinging blow to the side of Eaglepaw's head.

"It's pathetic!" The ShadowClan warrior crowed, aiming another blow. Eaglepaw dodged the second, and the third, but was taken by surprise when the warrior raked his paw through the mud beneath their paws and flung it towards the apprentice. Eaglepaw couldn't avoid it, the gritty mud stinging his eyes as the warrior tackled him to the ground. "ThunderClan's resorted to letting their _kits_ fight for them!"

It took everything the apprentice had not to yowl in pain as the warrior dug his claws into his shoulders. _It won't be that easy!_ He bared his teeth, gathering all of his strength. _I'm already ten times the warrior you'll ever be!_ With a fierce yowl, the gray-black tom sprang upwards, dislodging his attacker and sending him skidding through the mud.

"Say that to my face!" He hissed, not wasting even a breath as he launched a counter attack on the muddy ginger tom. They rolled over and over in the mud, blood and dirt blinding them until they were fighting by scent and instinct alone. Just as Eaglepaw was beginning to lose strength, clap of thunder loud enough to shake the ground broke the sky, the huge flash of lighting it announced even more blinding than the mud and blood in Eaglepaw's eyes. An awful screeching sound followed, and the frantic yowl of, "Look out!"

For a moment, everything was silent save the rain pounding on the ground, then a wail broke the air.

"Rainwhisker!"

"ThunderClan! Retreat!" Brambleclaw's call was nearly drowned out in the storm, but Eaglepaw pried himself from his enemy's claws, scrambling over the border. His amber eyes sought out Sootfur, who was crouched near a huge fallen tree branch. Brambleclaw glared at the dark she-cat he had been battling with. "This has gone beyond a border skirmish," he growled, his hackles bristling.

"Call it what you will," the she-cat hissed. "This land is ours now."

Eaglepaw forced himself to Sootfur's side. "Sootfur," he called. His own voice sounded far away.

"Help me move this branch," Sootfur's voice may have only been a whisper. It may have been a yowl. Eaglepaw couldn't tell, but he did as his mentor instructed, grabbing a limb and pulling with all of his might until the branch gave way. It revealed Rainwhisker's broken, matted form, and with that last bit of shock Eaglepaw felt his legs go numb. Thornclaw joined them, silently helping Sootfur lift Rainwhisker's body.

 _I can't believe he's dead…_ No cat spoke as they trudged wearily back to camp, their tails dragging in the dirt and their heads bowed against the onslaught of rain and grief. Firestar was waiting for them at the center of the camp, his eyes fading from hopeful to concern as he saw his warriors.

"Brambleclaw, what's happened?"

Their deputy bowed his head. "It began to storm while we were fighting," he rumbled. "We were outnumbered at first, and even once reinforcements arrived it was a hard battle. Lightning struck a tree, and the falling branch hit Rainwhisker…"

As he mentioned the now lifeless warrior, Sootfur and Thornclaw brought his body forward and laid it in the middle of the camp.

"I called for retreat," Brambleclaw looked as if he feared Firestar's reaction to his decision, but their leader only nodded his approval.

"No cat should be out in this weather, especially not fighting. Rainwhisker's vigil will be held near the edge of the camp, where the cliff has given us shelter from the rain. Go to Cinderpelt's den and receive medical care before beginning your vigil." Though Firestar addressed all of the wounded as he spoke, his eyes fell on Sootfur, who gave a tiny nod to let the flame pelted tom know he would do so.

Eaglepaw followed his mentor to the medicine den with the rest of the two patrols, the shock of his first battle slowly wearing off and leaving a dull, aching pain all over his body. His right ear in particular was throbbing, and he realized with a sigh that it was hard to move beneath the blood and dirt clumped around it. Emberpaw was on her way out as Sootfur and Eaglepaw pushed through the bramble screen, her jaws full of broad leaves. Her eyes shot wide as she saw them, and the leaves dropped from her jaws.

"StarClan help me," she murmured softly. "Go ahead inside," she urged Sootfur. "I've got to run these to the nursery, and then I'll be with you. Do your best to lick your wounds clean in the meantime." She frantically gathered the leaves again, scooping them into a pile with delicate black paws and then picking them up. Brackenfur shouldered his way to the front.

"What's going on in the nursery?" He rasped. He seemed as unsteady on his paws as Eaglepaw felt. Emberpaw only shook her head and pushed past the injured warriors, hurrying through the rain to the thicket of brambles. The golden-brown tabby moved to follow her, but Dustpelt blocked him.

"Stay here and lick your wounds like she told you," the senior warrior growled. "You won't do any cat any good by getting in their way in there."

Eaglepaw sighed, sitting down heavily and beginning to lick the dirt and blood from his fur. He was nearly finished when Emberpaw came scurrying back, dipping into the medicine stores for a moment before returning with a large leaf full of poultice. One by one, she applied poultice to every cat's wounds, swathing them with cobwebs, giving them poppy seeds as needed, and sending them to rest. When it was Eaglepaw's turn, she sighed.

"Looks like you had quite the first battle," she murmured, looking him critically up and down, though her eyes were full of concern and compassion. "I'm afraid there's not much I'll be able to do about your ear," she informed him as she applied a stinging glop of poultice. "Your very first battle and you've already got a big scar."

Eaglepaw gave his sister a gentle nudge. "How bad is it?"

The dark tortoiseshell shrugged. "There's a v-shaped nick missing from the side. I'm sure you'll be able to see it in a puddle once this rain stops."

Eaglepaw nodded, ducking a little so the medicine cat apprentice could apply some cobwebs.

"Avoid rubbing it," she warned as she finished with his other wounds. "The last thing you want to do is tear it even more." With that, she moved on to Puddlepaw, and Eaglepaw made his way out of the medicine den. Outside, he saw Lilypaw, and joined lithe tabby.

"How are you?" He mewed gently. Lilypaw scoffed quietly.

"I'm better off than you, that's for sure." He paused for a moment. "Did you hear?" Eaglepaw shook his head, and she continued, "Sorreltail had her kits. They… They haven't told her about Rainwhisker yet. Brackenfur said they should let her rest first. And Sootfur said that he needed to be the one to tell her."

Eaglepaw felt a fresh wave of grief for his mentor. "I understand that." He murmured. "If something happened to you or Emberpaw, I…" he shook his head, trying to push the thought from his mind. "I wouldn't want to hear the news from anyone else. I probably wouldn't believe it if any other cat told me."

Lilypaw hummed thoughtfully, and the two fell into silence. Finally, Eaglepaw stood. "We should go get some rest," he murmured. "We'll have to work hard to make the Clan strong again after this loss." Lilypaw gave a resigned sigh, standing and following him to the apprentice den. Tanglepaw and Puddlepaw were already there, Puddlepaw curled in his nest while Tanglepaw lay splayed out beside him like a dead rabbit.

Eaglepaw circled his nest slowly before settling down, a deep sigh escaping him as Lilypaw settled beside him. "Goodnight, Lilypaw," he mumbled, his eyes already closing as exhaustion swept over him. _Good-bye, Rainwhisker… I know you're proud of Sorreltail, and that you'll be watching over us all from StarClan from now on…_


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I SORRY. I didn't want to kill Rainwhisker, I really didn't. But I wanted to have Sorreltail name one of her kits Rainkit soo... I'll apologize as many times as it takes, please don't hate me ;-;**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading! Still taking ideas for warrior names, as there are still a few chapter before their warrior ceremonies! I love you guys, enjoy chapter 6!**

Chapter 6

Lilypaw paced anxiously in front of the thorn tunnel. It was barely past dawn, but she couldn't bear to sleep another moment knowing that today could be _the_ day. There was a rustle at the entrance of the warrior's den as Brambleclaw pushed his way out, followed closely by Crowfeather. The deputy's whiskers twitched in amusement as he saw her near the thorn tunnel.

"Excited?"

Lilypaw nodded enthusiastically. "Of course I am! How could I not be?" She needed the ground with her snowy front paws. "We're leaving soon, right?"

Crowfeather rolled his eyes at his impatient daughter. "I thought you were leaving at sunhigh?"

The tabby sighed, her tail drooping as she glanced at the sun for the thousandth time that morning. "Sunhigh is just so far away… Why wouldn't we do it at dawn, like any other training?"

"Because Birchpaw and Tanglepaw have to hunt for the elders first. If you're in such a hurry, maybe you should go and wake them?" Brambleclaw's eyes flashed with amusement as Lilypaw instantly turned tail and raced back to the apprentices' den. The lithe tabby didn't waste a moment, pouncing on Tanglepaw the moment she saw his messy orange pelt.

"Tanglepaw! You're supposed to be hunting, get up!"

Birchpaw let out a purr of laughter. "I'm glad I wasn't still asleep," he teased as Tanglepaw groaned and swatted half-heartedly at the young she-cat.

"As you should be," Lilypaw sniffed, stepping away from Tanglepaw as he sat up. She hadn't realized how close to Birchpaw's size Tanglepaw was getting. _How has he grown so much…?_ She could barely remember how small he had been as a kit.

"Well," Tanglepaw yawned. "Let's going then."

Lilypaw curled her lip. "You're not even going to groom that mess of a pelt?"

"Oh, sure, allow me to take my time and smooth every individual hair. I'm sure the mice _really_ care about how nice the cat that kills them looks." He rolled his eyes, flashing an exasperated look at Birchpaw before pushing his way out of the den. The older apprentice only offered an apologetic flick of his ears before ducking out after him.

 _Toms!_ Lilypaw huffed quietly.

"Why are you up so early?"

Lilypaw started, turning to see Eaglepaw stretching as he woke. "The question is why are you sleeping so late?" She couldn't help but to examine his ear again, where a large v-shape had been snagged out of the side. The battle had been nearly a half-moon ago, but she still wasn't used to seeing such a mark on her brother. He hadn't been the only cat left with a scar, though some of the scars were more emotional than others. She thought briefly of Sorreltail, who had birthed four kits, only to lose one before the poor thing had even had the chance to suckle. The other three seemed strong enough, but Emberpaw always expressed concern for the queen, and had mentioned to Lilypaw more than once that she was concerned for the well-being of the other three kits.

"Lilypaw?" Eaglepaw's tail-tip brushed her shoulder, and Lilypaw pushed her thoughts away.

"I think I'm going to go see Sorreltail while I wait," she announced suddenly, brushing past her brother and out into the hollow again. She was pleased to see that the evening patrol had brought prey, and scooped up a couple of mice for the queens before heading to the nursery. Ferncloud welcomed her with a warm purr, her eyes shining as she saw the mice dangling from the apprentice's jaws.

"Are those for us?"

"They are," Lilypaw set one of the mice down in front of Ferncloud, and the other near Sorreltail, who blinked appreciatively at her. As the queens ate, Lilypaw peered into Sorreltail's nest, looking curiously at the three little scraps stumbling around their mother's belly. There were two toms and a she-cat, Lilypaw remembered. The little golden tabby tom was named Rushkit, and the she-cat (who had Sorreltail's tortoiseshell and white fur) was Hazelkit. The third kit, who Cinderpelt had only recently announced to be healthy, was a dark, stormy gray—and named Rainkit after Sorreltail and Sootfur's brother.

"They're so cute," Lilypaw exhaled soflty.

"Mhm," Sorreltail purred, looking up from her meal to gaze warmly at the kits. "They've finally started growing and nursing properly."

"That's great, Sorreltail!" Lilypaw gave the queen a friendly lick on the shoulder.

"You know, Lilypaw," Ferncloud murmured, peering playfully up from her own meal. "The way you look at those kits… it wouldn't be hard at all for me to see you moving to the nursery someday."

Lilypaw instantly wrinkled her nose. "No thanks," she shook her head. "I couldn't give up hunting and fighting for six or more moons to take care of kits. I would go crazy."

The two queens exchanged an amused, yet knowing, look. Lilypaw opened her mouth to object more stongly, but Thornclaw's yowl cut her off.

"Sorry!" She gasped. "I've got to go now!"

She didn't look back as she rushed across the clearing to where her mentor was waiting with Sootfur and Eaglepaw.

"Sorry," she ducked her head. "I brought some fresh-kill to Ferncloud and Sorreltail."

Sootfur's ears pricked. "How is Sorreltail?"

"Getting better every day," Lilypaw purred, pleased to share the good news with the queen's brother.

Thornclaw watched with barely concealed pride for his former apprentice as the gray tom sighed in relief. "Well," the golden-brown tabby meowed. "It's nearly sunhigh, and Tanglepaw and Birchpaw will be back from hunting soon. Brambleclaw had already taken Puddlepaw and Emberpaw down to the training hollow."

"Emberpaw?" Eaglepaw echoed, tilting his head.

"With tensions rising with ShadowClan, it's important for every cat to be able to defend themselves." Sootfur rumbled gravely. "She won't participate in the assessment, but she's learning some basics from Brambleclaw right now, and will be watching along with the mentors."

"I'm glad she's learning," Lilypaw mewed firmly. "But I'll make sure she never has to fight. No cat will dare lay a claw on my sister."

Eaglepaw nodded his agreement, his amber eyes resolute.

"Well, why don't we see how well you can back those words up then, Lilypaw?" Thornclaw flicked his tail-tip across her ear. "And it's like Brambleclaw said—those that perform well will be allowed to attend the gathering tonight."

"I _will_ go to the Gathering," Lilypaw insisted. "Just wait!" She didn't wait for any cat to respond, thrusting her way through the thorn barrier and out into the forest. She could hear their pawsteps behind her, and she put on speed, racing to the training hollow, enjoying the play of the wind in her pelt. Nothing felt better to her than the wind lashing at her whiskers and the grass brushing her belly-fur as she ran. She knew that feeling came from the WindClan blood that her father had passed on to her and her siblings, just she knew her love for the trees above her head came from her mother's ThunderClan blood.

The tabby didn't realize how fast she was running until she exploded into the training hollow, slamming head-first into Brambleclaw and sprawling to a clumsy halt.

"S-Sorry," she stammered, standing unsteadily and shaking her head to force the pain of the impact away.

Brambleclaw only rolled his eyes. "You're Crowfeather's daughter alright."

Puddlepaw had stopped his mock-fight with Emberpaw to laugh openly. "Brambleclaw you should have seen your _face_!" He bounded up to Lilypaw, greeting her by touching his nose to hers. "You've got to be even faster than Sandstorm!" He exclaimed. "I could hardly see you!"

Lilypaw flicked her ears sheepishly, ducking her head to groom her wind-blown pelt. A rustle in the undergrowth announced the arrival of the others, and Thornclaw approached shaking his head.

"Do you ever get tired?" Thornclaw rasped, giving his apprentice a gentle head-butt.

"Never," Lilypaw boasted, puffing her chest out. Eaglepaw rolled his eyes.

"Just wait until we start battle training," he teased. "You'll be too tired to go to the Gathering even if you are chosen!"

"Speak for yourself!" Lilypaw swatted playfully at her brother, but Thornclaw's stern look froze her paw in mid-air.

"Save it for training. This is the first time in a long time that all of the apprentices will be training together, and if it goes well, it may be something we can arrange more often."

"Yes, Thornclaw." Lilypaw sighed. "May I practice some basic maneuvers?"

When her mentor nodded approvingly, Emberpaw stepped forward shyly. Her mottled tortoiseshell pelt was ruffled and caked in dust, but her eyes shone. "Would you mind practicing with me, Lilypaw? I'd like to try the defensive moves I was learning from Brambleclaw and Puddlepaw on a different cat."

"Sure!" Lilypaw led her sister away from the other cats to where she had been practicing with Puddlepaw before the lithe tabby had arrived. "Alright, you attack first, then I'll take over so you can practice your defensive moves."

Emberpaw nodded, crouching low to the ground. Her blue eyes were sharp and focused, though her crouch was slightly off balance. It was obvious that today was her first day learning any sort of battle moves. _I'll take it easy on her,_ Lilypaw decided silently. _Besides, Thornclaw's right, I need to save all of my energy for impressing Firestar and Brambleclaw—and the other apprentices!_

Emberpaw made it more challenging than Lilypaw was expecting, but the simple practice was a good warm-up for the warrior apprentice. Emberpaw's breath was growing short when Cloudtail strolled into the clearing, followed closely by his apprentice and Firestar himself.

"Firestar," Brambleclaw dipped his head respectfully, and Lilypaw joined the others that had gathered in echoing the motion.

"I see we're only missing Birchpaw, and he was just finishing with the elders when I left, Firestar meowed, moving to the edge of the clearing and sitting in a patch of sunlight. Lilypaw watched her grandfather with barely veiled amazement as his pelt seemed to catch fire in the sun. _How can one cat earn so much respect from not only his own Clan, but the leaders of other Clans as well?_ She sank her claws into the ground. _One day, I'll do the same._

"Sorry we're late," Birchpaw announced his entrance with an apologetic flick of his ears, and Ashfur mewed a similar apology as he moved to sit near the other mentors. Lilypaw beckoned for Emberpaw to follow her, and joined the group of apprentices gathering around.

"Now," Firestar meowed, drawing every cat's attention to him. "We're going to do a series of one-on-one training battles, and at the end, the two apprentices who have performed the best will join us for the Gathering tonight. I am beyond certain that I will want to bring each and every one of you, but with tensions rising high at the ShadowClan border, I cannot afford to take as big of a group as I usually would. I wouldn't put it past Blackstar to launch an attack on our camp tonight." Lilypaw felt her hackles rising as she thought of ShadowClan attacking on the night of a Gathering. She could see Tanglepaw's tail lashing, and Eaglepaw's ear were flat against his head. _They won't win another dirty fight like the one at the border!_

"So," Firestar raised his tail, calming the rising irritation. "Who would like to go first?"

Puddlepaw and Birchpaw went first, followed by Tanglepaw and Eaglepaw. Birchpaw had pulled a solid win against Puddlepaw, using size and experience to his advantage. By the same token, Tanglepaw defeated Eaglepaw. By the time it was Lilypaw's turn, she was beginning to realize just what a difference a couple of moons of training could make. Puddlepaw stood in the middle of the mossy hollow, his blue eyes glowing with an unspoken challenge. Thornclaw swept his tail down his apprentice's side.

"Just focus," he murmured. "You're the fastest out of all of the apprentices. You can do it."

Lilypaw swallowed her apprehension, forcing herself forward to stand before Puddlepaw. He had two moons of experience over her, but she wouldn't make it as easy as he had for Birchpaw. She had barely crouched in preparation when the older apprentice attacked. She _was_ faster than him—much faster than she thought at first. _But I can't win just by running away!_ She was getting tired and frustrated as her lightning-fast dodges never led to any real openings in Puddlepaw's defense. The slightest pause had the pale tom barreling into her, forcing the breath from her lungs with his weight alone. _Fox-dung!_ She struggled vainly beneath his weight, managing by some act of StarClan to squirm out from under him. He immediately rose onto his hind paws, ready to use his weight against her again. _Not if I can help it!_ Instead of dodging again, as she was hoping he'd expect, Lilypaw imitated his motion, rising onto her hind paws and swiping at his ears. _He doesn't have as good of balance as me,_ she realized, watching him struggled to keep his advantage, his tail lashing wildly as he tried to find his balance. _Now!_ She lashed out with her front paws, stepping closer as she did, until she tangled their forepaws together and gave him a solid shove, sending him sprawling to the side. She didn't waste a moment in launching herself on top of the older apprentice, who seemed to be winded. She pressed a paw to his neck, panting heavily, hoping beyond hope that he didn't retaliate.

"Well done," Brambleclaw meowed, assuring Lilypaw that the match was indeed over. She stepped off of Puddlepaw, who jumped to his paws and shook the dirt from his pelt.

"That was brilliant, Lilypaw!" He exclaimed. "I really thought I had you when you stopped dodging."

Lilypaw felt her ears warm at the older apprentice's praise, following him back to their mentors as Tanglepaw and Birchpaw took their places in the middle.

"Great work, Lilypaw," Thornclaw purred as she rejoined him. "But now that Tanglepaw and Birchpaw have seen that tactic, you're going to have to think of something else if you want to beat them."

Lilypaw nodded, sitting beside her mentor and watching carefully as Birchpaw and Tanglepaw fought. She wasn't surprised when Birchpaw came out victorious yet again. Ashfur could look any more proud, and Sootfur was nodding quietly as he watched the oldest apprentice, as if appreciating his talent. The training drug on, leading Lilypaw to lose to both Tanglepaw and Eagelpaw, though her brother had lost against Puddelpaw, whom she had defeated. Just when she thought Firestar was going to call it a day, he flicked his tail towards her.

"And finally, I'd like to see Birchpaw and Lilypaw."

The tabby she-cat blinked, her amber eyes stretching wide in surprise. Thornclaw gave her an encouraging nudge, and the apprentice moved back to the center of the clearing. Birchpaw joined her there. He had won every single match. He was bigger than her, had been training longer than her, and had nearly every advantage. _Does Firestar really think I can compete with him?_

She could feel eyes burning into her pelt, and glanced at the cats watching her. She realized that it was Sootfur's dark amber gaze that she felt burning into her flanks, his eyes narrowed thoughtfully. _Does Sootfur think this is an even match?_ She remembered Thornclaw's words after she had lost the second time. _"You let your first victory go to your head. You're great Lilypaw, but you can't let your ego get in the way of your focus!"_

 _That's right,_ Lilypaw squared her shoulders, narrowing her eyes as Birchpaw crouched low to the ground in front of her. _I have to focus. I_ have _to go to the gathering tonight. And the best way to gain Firestar's approval… is to beat Birchpaw._ Without warning, or even crouching down, Lilypaw launched herself at her opponent, feeling a rush of satisfaction as his eyes widened in shock. Thus far, she had been on the defensive, save for when she had turned the tide against Puddlepaw. She knew he would be expecting the same evasive style. _So I've got to change things up if I expect to win._ He managed to slip out from under her attack, but she dodged to the side before he could take advantage of her missed landing. _He's faster than he looks!_ Lilypaw clenched her teeth as his paw brushed her flank. _But I'm still faster._ She was forced into a defensive position, and she hissed in frustration as she her chances of winning began slipping away. Birchpaw was even more careful than Puddlepaw when it came to leaving openings. But the more she dodged, the more she learned. His right paw was slower than his left, and its attack always came first, as if he needed the speed of his left paw to make up for his right. _I'll still take a blow, but if I attack as soon as he withdraws his left paw, then I may be able to gain the offensive._ As she ducked under his next attack, she lunged forward. His right paw, however, landed much more heavily than she expected, making her ears ring. She was stunned for a moment, and he took the chance to tackle her to the ground.

 _Not so fast, Birchpaw, I'm not giving in that easily!_ She tucked her hind legs in as he bowled her over, rounding her back and thrusting her hind paws into his stomach with all of the force she had. He was sent sailing over her head, landing heavily with an " _oof!_ " as the wind was knocked out of him. He began to struggle to his feet, but Lilypaw cleared the distance between them in a heartbeat and slammed her head into his shoulder, much like she had on accident when she had ran into Brambleclaw earlier. The force made her head throb, but it unbalanced Birchpaw and gave her opening she needed to tackle and pin the tabby tom. Her breath came in short, ragged gasps, and she could feel her heart pounding against her ribs.

"That's enough," Firestar called, his eyes glowing. "I think I've made my decisions."

Lilypaw let Birchpaw up, and he gave her a playful nudge. "You really surprised me, Lilypaw," he rasped.

"I surprised you?" She snorted disbelievingly. "I never thought I would beat you." She glanced towards Thornclaw, who was giving her a look full of pride. Her flank prickled, and she glanced towards Sootfur, noticing that his dark amber eyes held mixture of approval and surprise.

"So?" Tanglepaw was shifting his weight anxiously from paw to paw. Cloudtail cuffed him over the ear, but Firestar's whiskers only twitched in amusement.

"Tonight, Puddlepaw and Lilypaw will be attending the Gathering."

 _Yes!_ Lilypaw could have yowled her happiness to the sky, but she was aware of the disappointment on her brother's face—and even more so on Birchpaw's. _Maybe I should decline so that Birchpaw can go…?_

"And Birchpaw, don't look so down. You won't be going tonight because you won't be able to."

The tabby lifted his head, his crestfallen gaze meeting Firestar's calm green gaze. "You'll be siting vigil. I've been speaking to Ashfur, and we've decided it's high time you take your warrior name."

Like mist on a green-leaf morning, Birchpaw woe vanished, his eyes suddenly burning brighter than Silverpelt. "Really?!"

"Yes," Firestar purred. "And Tanglepaw, Eaglepaw, you both performed brilliantly. You will attend the next Gathering."

That idea seemed to appease Eaglepaw, who sighed and gave a reluctant nod. Tanglepaw seemed less convinced, but Cloudtail rolled his eyes and gave his apprentice a rough nudge, reminding him of a patrol they had to get to.

Firestar dismissed them all with a wave of his tail, and Lilypaw turned to Thornclaw, her eyes bright. "What now?" She asked breathlessly. Thornclaw's tail curled in mild amusement. "Now you take a break. You did great today Lilypaw, you've earned a feast."

"So have you," Sootfur added as Eaglepaw joined them.

"Want to share?" Lilypaw offered, glancing hopefully at her brother. Earning a place at the Gathering wouldn't mean anything if it pushed Eaglepaw away from her. But the gray-black tom nodded eagerly.

"Sure," he meowed gratefully. "You really did great, Lilypaw. We'll go to the next Gathering together, I promise."

"All three of us," Emberpaw added.

Lilypaw purred. "It's a promise then."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Emberpaw stood quietly next to Cinderpelt as Firestar summoned the cats he had chosen to attend the Gathering. Birchfall sat at the center of the camp, his amber eyes burning with pride. Lilypaw stood a little to the side, promising to Eaglepaw to tell him all about it. Emberpaw had been allowed to go to Gatherings since she had been accepted as Cinderpelt's apprentice, but until tonight Birchfall, Puddlepaw, and Tanglepaw had always been chosen over Eaglepaw and Lilypaw to attend since they were the eldest apprentices.

Cinderpelt followed her gaze and let out an understanding purr. "His turn is coming," she meowed.

"I know," Emberpaw sighed. "It's just got to be hard. He did so well in the assessment today, and then Birchfall got his warrior name…"

Cinderpelt's whiskers twitched. "You know that's only going to drive him to work harder, Emberpaw."

The dark tortoiseshell she-cat sighed. "You're right, as usual, Cinderpelt." She flicked her tail playfully against her mentor's shoulder. When the chosen group had gathered, Firestar flicked his ears, and without a word, ThunderClan raced towards the lake. Emberpaw stayed close to Cinderpelt's side, towards the back of the group. They didn't meet WindClan, as they usually did, and Emberpaw realized that Firestar had left earlier than he had for the last couple of Gatherings. When they reached the tree-bridge, Emberpaw sat down, letting out a soft sigh as she caught her breath. Cinderpelt sat next to her, stretching her twisted leg as best she could.

"One day," her mentor grumbled. "Your legs are going to grow Emberpaw, and then I'm not sure who will keep me company.

Emberpaw purred quietly. "I'll always keep you company, Cinderpelt. Besides, I enjoy watching the Clan." As she mentioned it, she turned her thoughtful blue gaze to her Clan as they clustered around the tree-bridge. Lilypaw couldn't stand still, shifting her weight anxiously from paw to paw as she waited for her turn. Sootfur's tail was curled in amusement as he watched her, and when his turn came, he gave the apprentice a playful nudge and let her go ahead of him. The medicine cat apprentice tilted her head as the gray warrior hopped up behind Lilypaw, following her across before he joined her on the other side, flicking his tail-tip against her nose as they spoke.

 _Something's changed,_ Emberpaw realized, her whiskers twitching. _Ever since training earlier today, Sootfur doesn't look at Lilypaw and see his apprentice's sister. He looks at her and actually sees_ her _._ The young medicine cat sighed, her blue eyes softening as she put together the pieces. _He's certainly got a challenge ahead of him!_

"Emberpaw? It's your turn."

The tortoiseshell started as Puddlepaw called to her. "S-Sorry," she stammered. She jumped to her paws and joined the older apprentice.

"It sure looked like you had a lot on your mind," he tilted his head.

"I'm a medicine cat," she teased as she brushed past him. "It's my job to have a lot on my mind." She flicked her tail-tip to let him know that she didn't mean her words to come off as defensive as she jumped onto the tree-bridge. She padded carefully across, aware of Cinderpelt hobbling slowly after her. When she jumped down on the other side, she parted her jaws to taste the air.

 _It seems like only RiverClan is here…_ When Cinderpelt joined her, the medicine cat apprentice fell in step beside her mentor as they headed towards the clearing. When they arrived, Emberpaw's suspicions were confirmed. Leopardstar sat beneath the Great Oak with Mistyfoot, talking quietly. RiverClan's leader greeted Firestar with a dip of her head as he led ThunderClan into the clearing. Puddlepaw called for Lilypaw and the two warrior apprentices padded towards the side, where the RiverClan apprentices Emberpaw recognized as Beechpaw and Ripplepaw were play-fighting. Sootfur's warm amber gaze lingered on Lilypaw for a heartbeat longer than it should have before he turned away to speak with a couple of RiverClan warriors.

"Emberpaw!" Mothwing rushed over to her, greeting the apprentice with a friendly lick between the ears. "I think you've grown a little!"

The tortoiseshell purred in amusement. Mothwing had always been friendly towards her since she had known her mother so well. "Just wait until next Gathering," she teased. "I'll be as big as Hawkfrost!" They laughed together for a moment before a short yowl announced WindClan's arrival.

"How has the prey been running in ThunderClan?" Mothwing continued as the WindClan cats flowed around them.

"Faster than the herbs, I'm afraid," Emberpaw sighed. "But it's been unnaturally cold for leaf-fall."

"It's the same in RiverClan," Mothwing's eyes darkened slightly. "Some of the more shallow streams in our territory have already frozen a few times."

Emberpaw shivered. "I'm sorry to hear it, Mothwing. With any luck leaf-bare will come and go quickly."

The pretty RiverClan medicine cat nodded gravely. It looked as if she wanted to say more, but Blackstar burst through the undergrowth, clearing the distance between himself and the Great Oak in three strides.

"Let this Gathering begin!" He crouched low on his branch, his eyes raking through the crowd as if daring some cat to object. But Leopardstar clawed her way up to her own perch, followed closely by Onestar and Firestar. Mothwing shot Emberpaw an exasperated glance and settled down beside the tortoiseshell apprentice as Onestar began to speak.

"As you all know," he announced. "It has been very cold this leaf-fall. Still, prey is running, and WindClan remains strong. We have two new apprentices: Swiftpaw and Springpaw."

The gathered cats cheered heartily, and Onestar dipped his head and sat back down. Leopardstar stood next. "RiverClan has little to report this moon. The rivers are full of fish, and Mosspelt has moved to the nursery." Hushed "awws" rippled through the Clans. Mosspelt was always friendly at Gatherings, and popular among the other Clans. Leopardstar flicked her ears towards Firestar, inviting him to speak next.

"ThunderClan bears both happy and sad news," he began. Emberpaw felt her eyes grow wide. _Is he going to accuse ShadowClan for Rainwhisker's death?_ "One of our warriors, Rainwhisker, has gone to hunt with StarClan." He paused for a moment as many cats bowed their heads in sorrow. "But," he continued. "Despite the cold that has gripped the forest, ThunderClan remains strong. Sorreltail has given birth to a litter of three, and today Birchpaw earned his warrior name, Birchfall, and is sitting vigil at our camp." Cheers followed, and Mothwing gave Emberpaw a nudge.

"That was your first delivery, right?" She whispered. Emberpaw nodded, and Mothwing purred quietly. "You'll remember it for the rest of your life."

Emberpaw's attention was drawn back to the Great Oak as Blackstar stood. "As you've all mentioned already, it is unusually cold this leaf-fall." He paused, and Emberpaw felt a chill creep down her spine. _I don't like that tone at all…_ "ShadowClan has many mouths to feed, and the prey has all but vanished from our territory. I demand that ThunderClan and RiverClan either allow my warriors to hunt on their territory, or surrender more land so that ShadowClan can feed its queens and elders."

Yowls of outrage erupted from warriors of both RiverClan and ThunderClan, and Emberpaw felt Mothwing bristling beside her. Leopardstar stood, her tail lashing.

"RiverClan has its own queens and elders to feed," she hissed. "We will not let you cross our border—nor will we allow you to take our territory!"

Firestar narrowed his eyes. "ThunderClan declines as well," he growled. "You've already attacked our border once, leading to Rainwhisker's death."

"The storm killed Rainwhisker, not a ShadowClan warrior!" Russetfur spat, leaping to her paws and meeting the horrified glares of the warriors around her.

"A storm that no cat would have been out in if you had just stayed on your own territory!" Cloudtail rose to stand nose-to-nose with ShadowClan's deputy, his ears flattened furiously and his hackles raised. _He was Rainwhisker's mentor…_ Emberpaw remembered somberly.

"Regardless," Blackstar snarled. "If you will not give it up willingly, we will take the land we need to survive!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Mistyfoot spun to face the huge white tom from her place beside the other deputies. In an instant, Blackstar had plummeted from his branch, screeching furiously as he attacked the RiverClan deputy. As if on cue, Cloudtail leapt at Russetfur, and Leopardstar swarmed down the tree to wrench Blackstar off of her deputy.

 _StarClan, help us!_ Emberpaw crouched low to the ground. _This is a Gathering! We're supposed to be under a truce!_

Suddenly, the island was bathed in darkness.

"Enough!" She could barely make out Onestar's outline as he stood on his branch again. "StarClan has ended this Gathering because we could not hold it in peace."

"Good luck getting back to your territory," Emberpaw could hear Leopardstar hissing. "If you set paw on RiverClan's land it will be the end of you."

"ThunderClan, let's go." Firestar's voice pulled Emberpaw to her paws, and she murmured a shaky goodbye to Mothwing before joining her Clan-mates. The cloud passed, and in the moonlight Emberpaw could see Onestar standing between Blackstar and Leopardstar, growling at them as if they were apprentices that had acted out of line. The trip back to ThunderClan's territory was made in a silence that was only broken when they returned to camp. Firestar let out a yowl, bounding onto the Highledge.

Eaglepaw shot out of the apprentices' den like a hare, and Emberpaw hurried to join Lilypaw as their brother approached.

"Well?" He meowed breathlessly. "What happened?"

Lilypaw's eyes burned with fury. "Firestar's about to tell the whole Clan about it," she meowed. "I can't believe the nerve that Blackstar has!"

Eaglepaw gave Emberpaw a bewildered glance, and she explained in a hushed voice, "Blackstar demanded land from RiverClan and ThunderClan."

"Then he attacked Mistyfoot!" Lilypaw spat. Eaglepaw's eyes grew wide, but before he could open his mouth, Firestar began addressing the Clan.

"Cats of ThunderClan, as some of you may have heard already, Blackstar demanded land from ThunderClan and RiverClan at the Gathering tonight. He broke the ruce by attacking Mistyfoot, and has threatened war if we refuse his demands."

"You didn't agree, did you?" Dustpelt snarled, sinking his claws into the ground.

Firestar's tail lashed. "Never. If ShadowClan wants our territory, they'll be met with tooth and claw." He paused, watching the Clan carefully. "Starting tomorrow, the dawn and evening patrols will always patrol the ShadowClan border. Those patrols will be made up of at least four cats, and three must be warriors. We need as many hunting patrols as possible, to keep the Clan strong. It's not a matter of _if_ ShadowClan will attack, it is only a matter of _when_. Now, get some rest." With that, Firestar retreated into his den, followed closely by Sandstorm.

Emberpaw murmured a soft goodnight to Eaglepaw and Lilypaw and followed Cinderpelt to the medicine den. Cloudtail was already there, his blue eyes blazing with rage.

"Settle down," Cinderpelt rolled her eyes. "You're lucky that Firestar is so angry with Blackstar's actions at this Gathering, or he'd have you sleeping in the apprentices' den for a moon for attacking Russetfur like that!"

The white warrior sighed, and Emberpaw felt a flash of sympathy for him. Rainwhisker had been his first apprentice, and his only until Tanglepaw. His death had affected Cloudtail nearly as much as it had affected Sorreltail and Sootfur. Once he was patched up, the warrior muttered a sheepish, "Thanks," and stalked to the warriors' den. Cinderpelt sighed.

"We've got a lot to do from now on, Emberpaw," she murmured, glancing at her apprentice. Emberpaw gave her a firm nod.

"I know," she assured her mentor. "And I'm ready."


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: THANKYOU ALL SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH ME! Guys. I'm so awful at updating. And I'm really not all that proud of this chapter, but I'm in between important events and trying to keep track of how this story is progressing in comparison to the original... I never thought completely rewriting a fanfic would be so challenging. But I'm so glad I decided to stick with it. Now, before you just into the story, I would like to open the floor for names for Ferncloud's two kits-one tom and one she-cat.**

 **Also, after reading back through the reviews of the original (Guys the original is my first fic ever to break 100 reviews, I love you all so much!) I've decided on Eaglepaw's and Lilypaw's warrior names. Emberpaw, however, is still up for debate. So if you have any suggestions, feel free to let me know!**

 **Thanks again for the patience, you all are the best! Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

A yawn stretched Eaglepaw's jaw as he pushed his way out of the apprentice den. The sun was barely above the horizon, but Sootfur was already standing near the thorn tunnel. Shaking the sleep from his fur, Eaglepaw joined his mentor.

"Who else is on the dawn patrol?" He inquired as he approached, another huge yawn following his words. Sootfur's whiskers twitched in amusement.

"Crowfeather and Whitewing."

Eaglepaw nodded and sat down beside his mentor. For the past moon, the tensions had only grown higher along the ShadowClan border, and the weather had only grown colder. At the last Gathering—Eaglepaw's first—no cat had wanted to share any news, and it seemed to end as soon as it began. The fresh-kill pile was shrinking by the day, and Ferncloud's kits were due at any moment. It wasn't a secret that they were just waiting on the order to push ShadowClan's border back to where it belonged; just as it wasn't a secret that Firestar planned on doing just that any day now.

 _We've got to do something…_ Eaglepaw watched through dark amber eyes as the camp began to stir. Already, the warriors were losing weight. Their once sleek pelts were beginning to dull with every passing day. _Never mind ShadowClan, at this rate ThunderClan is going to need more territory if it's to survive._

"Ready to go?"

The apprentice started, turning to blink up at his father as the smoky warrior approached. Whitewing was right behind him, and though her pelt wasn't as shiny as she liked to keep it, her green eyes were bright.

"Looks like it," Sootfur flicked his ears, then turned and led the patrol through the thorn tunnel and out into the forest. They moved briskly towards the ShadowClan border, only slowing when ShadowClan's stench reached their noses.

"I can't wait for Firestar to let us move this border back," Crowfeather hissed under his -breath, stalking forward and kicking sand across the border as if he were burying his dirt.

"None of us can," Sootfur growled. "For now we'll just have to put up with it." They moved slowly along the border, refreshing the scent markers and working their way towards the lake. Eaglepaw kept his ears pricked and his eyes sharp as he followed his mentor.

 _Will ShadowClan really risk attacking us again when prey is so scarce?_ The dark gray apprentice thought of how Emberpaw and Cinderpelt were constantly fussing over their herb stores now that the ground had begun to freeze. _If they do, will we be able to recover?_ He nearly ran into Sootfur as the gray-black warrior came to a halt and turned to face his patrol.

"Now that the border's been remarked, split up and hunt on the way back to camp." His gaze fell to Eaglepaw. "Don't forget about the sparring session at sunhigh. If you don't catch enough for the queens and elders now, you can go out again when we've finished. I think Lilypaw is supposed to be hunting today as well."

Eaglepaw dipped his head. "Yes, Sootfur. I'll be at the mossy hollow at sunhigh."

The young warrior flicked his tail-tip across Eaglepaw's shoulder. "Good. I look forward to watching you test all you've learned since the first session."

Despite the chill in the air, Eaglepaw felt his paws prickle with the warmth of anticipation. _This time, I won't lose a single match._

Firestar had been pleased with how the first group training session had gone, as it had left every apprentice (including Eaglepaw himself) itching to prove themselves even more. They had all advanced tremendously in their training, and Eaglepaw couldn't help but to feel that Puddlepaw and Tanglepaw wouldn't be 'paws much longer. The thought only served to warm the dark gray apprentice even more as he searched for prey.

 _We're only two moons younger than them,_ he reminded himself. _We won't be far behind once they're made warriors._

By the time the sun began approaching its peak, Eaglepaw had only managed to catch two scrawny mice—he was surprised to find that Lilypaw hadn't had any luck either, meeting his sister in the elders' den where she was delivering a thin rabbit. As the lithe tabby back out, Eaglepaw hurried to deposit his own, flicking his tail in greeting and farewell to the elders before slipping out to catch up with Lilypaw.

"You had bad luck, too?" Eaglepaw joined his sister with a sympathetic blink.

"I'd hardly call it bad luck," Lilypaw huffed. "There's just nothing out there to catch!"

Eaglepaw sighed. "Anyway, shouldn't we be heading to the mossy hollow?" She turned an incredulous look to him, her golden eyes round with surprise.

"You didn't hear? Ferncloud is kitting—the group training session was cancelled. Firestar has all of the senior warriors up in his den. Poor Dustpelt must be worried sick."

The thorn tunnel trembled, and Sootfur pushed his way through, followed by Birchfall. Eaglepaw's mentor had a vole clamped in his jaws, while the youngest warrior carried a mouthful of herbs. Eaglepaw hurried to meet Sootfur at the fresh-kill pile. "Did you hear?"

Sootfur nodded, looking relieved as he dropped his vole. "Birchfall found me while he was fetching herbs for Cinderpelt and Emberpaw. I'm just glad you were still in camp; I was worried I'd have to go back out to find you." His sentence trailed off as he watched Birchfall slip into the nursery. A heartbeat later, Sorreltail slipped out, ushering her three kits in front of her. They were nearly four moons old, and despite the cold, they grew stronger by the day. Rainkit, especially, had made miraculous progress. Eaglepaw watched warmly as Lilypaw joined Sorreltail. The kits—Hazelkit especially—adored her.

"What if I go out and catch you all a big mouse to share?" Eaglepaw could hear his sister mewing to the kits.

 _We should all be hunting at a time like this._ Eaglepaw forced himself out of his thoughts and turned to his mentor. "Sootfur, may I…" The dark gray apprentice blinked curiously at his mentor, who hadn't looked away from scene outside the nursery. "…Sootfur?"

The gray-black warrior started as if Eaglepaw had caught him taking seconds from the fresh-kill pile. "Sorry," he stammered. He turned distracted amber eyes to his apprentice. "What was that, Eaglepaw?"

"Maybe we should go out again," Eaglepaw meowed. "All of the senior warriors are in Firestar's den, and there will be more mouths to feed tonight."

Sootfur nodded, seeming to become more himself by the moment. "Good idea," he rumbled. "Let's get out there then, before the sun starts going down and it gets too cold."

* * *

Eaglepaw's second hunt was much more successful than his first, and though the prey he and Sootfur caught was thin, there was enough of it to feed the queens and a couple of warriors. When they returned the camp, it was busy, and Eaglepaw was relieved to see Emberpaw sharing a squirrel with Whitewing outside the apprentices' den. After taking a mouse for himself, Eaglepaw joined them.

"How'd everything go?" He settled beside Emberpaw, letting his pelt brush hers.

"Brilliantly," the medicine cat apprentice purred. "Ferncloud did great—it is her third litter after all."

"And the kits are beautiful," Whitewing gushed. Eaglepaw saw her eyes stray to the warriors' den, where Spiderleg and Squirrelflight were sharing tongues. "I would love to have kits one day…"

"Why?" Eaglepaw's whiskers twitched in amusement as Lilypaw sat haughtily beside Whitewing. "Being confined to the camp and spending all day laying down, watching everyone else go on patrol? Pass."

Whitewing rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't understand, Lilypaw," she sighed. "You're too young."

"You're not that much older than us." Eaglepaw pointed out.

"But I'm old enough," the young warrior insisted.

"Yeah," Lilypaw muttered. "Old enough to be mooning after Spiderleg like he's StarClan's gift to the forest."

Whitewing's confidence fell away instantly. "Is it that obvious…?"

Emberpaw ran her tail along the warrior's side in an attempt to comfort her. "If it makes you feel any better," the dark tortoiseshell offered sweetly, "It's just as obvious that he wants to get closer to you, and just has no idea how to approach you."

 _She-cats…_ Eaglepaw shook his head of their idle chitter and scanned the clearing. Brambleclaw stood beneath the Highledge with Puddlepaw, Crowfeather, Brackenfur, and Sandstorm. Tanglepaw was pacing around Cloudtail, who was sitting by the thorn tunnel with his tail-tip twitching anxiously back and forth. The white warrior's eyes were trained to the Highledge, and as Eaglepaw followed his gaze, Firestar emerged from his den.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Eaglepaw hurried to Puddlepaw's side as the summons echoed through the camp.

"What's going on?" He hissed softly. Puddlepaw only flicked his ears towards Firestar as their leader began to speak.

"Today, Ferncloud gave birth to two healthy kits," Firestar began. He waiting for the excited buzz to die down before continuing. "One day, they will be warriors that we will all be proud of. But today, they are kits. Kits that need to be fed." He paused. "I've spoken with my senior warriors, and we all agree that it's time we moved our border with ShadowClan back where it belongs!"


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: You GUYS! I'm updating again and it hasn't been a year! xD**

 **Thank you so much to those that reviewed the last chapter so quickly. I really, really appreciate it! Your feedback is what keeps me going. Starting next chapter, I'm going to try to get back to doing individual thank-yous, because I feel like it's important to let you guys know that I see and appreciate your reviews.**

 **Anyways, if there are no suggestions for Ferncloud's kits, I'll just leave them as they were in the original, but I am open to changing them up if anyone has a kit idea. On the topic of kit ideas, Whitewing may be moving to the nursery soon, and I will *definitely* appreciate some ideas for her kits. (Spiderleg is going to be the father). So, let me know if you'd like and I'll put your idea into play!**

 **Thanks again for reading-see you all next chapter!**

Chapter 9

Lilypaw shivered as she padded quickly after Thornclaw. Brightheart and Spiderleg trailed further behind, moving slowly through the brittle undergrowth. Lilypaw understood their caution; it had been an entire moon since they had pushed the border with ShadowClan back to where it belonged. Still, there wasn't any sign of ShadowClan. Blackstar hadn't even acknowledged to the change at the last Gathering, and now the senior warriors all had it in their heads that the ShadowClan leader was planning something.

 _Would ShadowClan really risk pulling something this close to the middle of leaf-bare?_ Another shiver rippled through Lilypaw's tabby pelt. _Firestar seems to think so, or he wouldn't have doubled patrols along this border._ The patrol paused to refresh a scent marker, and Lilypaw let her gaze wander across the border. The pine trees looked unnaturally tall and fragile without their many spiny leaves, but they still cast a thick, flickering shadows across the frozen ground.

"That should do it," Thornclaw finally announced.

"Good," Spiderleg exhaled heavily. "I've got to meet the sundown patrol to go down the WindClan border." Thornclaw dismissed him with a nod, and the long-legged black warrior slipped away from the rest of the patrol.

"I'll go straight back to camp," Thornclaw turned his attention to Lilypaw. "Try to hunt on the way back to camp, and don't forget that we're on the dawn patrol tomorrow morning."

"Yes, Thornclaw." Lilypaw dipped her head respectfully to her mentor.

"I'll hunt as well," Brightheart offered. "StarClan knows we need all the prey we can get."

As the rest of the patrol split up, Lilypaw cast one last glance across the ShadowClan border. _Something seems… different today…_ The lithe apprentice shook the thought from her mind and put her back to the border as she slunk away. _I'm imagining things. I have to be._

Try as she might, Lilypaw only managed to catch one scrawny blackbird on her way back to camp, and disappointed as she was in the catch, it was better than nothing, and she brought it straight to the elders.

Mousefur didn't stir as Lilypaw pushed her way into the elders' den, but Longtail turned his sightless gaze towards the apprentice.

"That smells great," he rumbled.

"It's not very big," Lilypaw mumbled, pushing the blackbird towards Longtail. She glanced somberly at the place where Goldenflower had once made her nest. They had lost the old queen in a freeze only days ago, and ThunderClan was still mourning her loss. Since then Puddlepaw and Tanglepaw had set to furiously reinforcing the elders' den until it was nearly as warm and cozy as the nursery.

"It's plenty big enough," Mousefur rasped as she sat stiffly in her nest beside Longtail. "Thank-you, Lilypaw."

Lilypaw blinked warmly at the older she-cat. "Would you like me to get something from Cinderpelt for your joints? It's supposed to freeze again tonight."

Mousefur snorted, but Longtail nodded. "Please do," he insisted. "If not, we're all going to have to listen to her complain tomorrow."

"I'll be right back," Lilypaw ducked out of the den. She was relieved to see Emberpaw already on her way towards her. "Emberpaw!" She met her sister halfway. "I was just on my way to ask Cinderpelt if she could give Mousefur something for her joints. She seems really achy, and Sandstorm thinks it's going to freeze again tonight."

Emberpaw nodded. "That's what I was just on my way to check," she sighed. "You've saved me a trip Lilypaw, thank-you." The medicine cat apprentice touched her nose briefly to Lilypaw's before turning back towards the medicine den. Content, Lilypaw padded towards the fresh-kill pile. Tanglepaw was already there. The long-legged apprentice seemed relieved to see her.

"Hey, Lilypaw," he waved her closer with his tail. "Want to share something?"

Lilypaw swallowed her retort when she saw how small the fresh-kill pile was. "S-sure," she sighed.

Tanglepaw rolled his eyes. "Oh please, it's not going to kill you." He picked up a vole and led the way back to the apprentices' den. Lilypaw was surprised by how much taller than her Tanglepaw had grown. His shoulders were thinner than Puddlepaw's, but she could see the muscle rippling beneath his thin ginger pelt. They ate in silence for a moment.

"You've grown," Lilypaw finally blurted. She let her eyes skim the camp.

"So have you, believe it or not," Tanglepaw's meow was light-hearted. "Eaglepaw and Emberpaw, too. You're not the kits Puddlepaw and I used to tease in the nursery."

Lilypaw scoffed quietly. "Don't drag your brother into it, he was _nice_ to us. You were the one that always had to give us a hard time."

And amused purr rose in the older apprentice's throat. "Good point." Silence fell between them again, this time warm and companionable. Lilypaw could see Puddlepaw, deep in conversation with his mentor near the Highledge. _It seems like he's grown the most…_

"Looks like ThunderClan will have plenty of kits come new-leaf," Tanglepaw flicked his ears, and Lilypaw followed the motion to where Whitewing and Spiderleg were sharing tongues outside the warriors' den.

"It took you this long to figure that out?" Lilypaw fixed her den-mate with an incredulous stare. "They've been chasing each other in circles since Whitewing was made a warrior."

"Well I'm sorry I've been too focused on training to be up to date on all of ThunderClan's inner-gossip!"

"I knew it was too good to be true." Lilypaw started at the sound of Puddlepaw's amused purr. She blinked up at the older apprentice as he joined them. "I saw you sharing fresh-kill from beneath the high-ledge, and I thought I was going crazy."

"It's not like I chose to share with Tanglepaw," Lilypaw huffed. "But neither of us wanted to take a whole piece with prey being so scarce…"

Puddlepaw's already dark blue eyes darkened more in understanding. "Eaglepaw and I shared at sunhigh for the same reason."

Lilypaw stretched and stood. "Well," she sighed. "I've got to be on the dawn patrol tomorrow. I'm going to get some rest. Good night, you two."

She heard them echoing their own "good nights" as she slipped into the apprentices' den. She curled tightly into her nest, tucking her tail over her nose and falling into an uneasy sleep.

A furious screech ripped Lilypaw from her restless dreams. The tabby apprentice sat bolt upright in her nest. "Eaglepaw, did you hear that?"

"Yes," Eaglepaw hissed. His pelt brushed hers as he thrust out of the apprentices' den.

"To me, ThunderClan!"

 _That was Brambleclaw!_ Lilypaw hurried after her brother, pushing her way out into the camp only to freeze in horror at the sight that greeted her. ShadowClan had invaded their camp. As she watched, Cloudtail came tearing out of the warriors' den, Birchfall on hot on his tail. Firestar was racing down from the Highledge spitting furiously, and Dustpelt was racing to intercept an enemy warrior trying to break into the nursery.

"What are you doing?" Tanglepaw spat, shoving her to the side with his muzzle. " _Fight_ , Lilypaw!"

 _Fight_. With a ferocious yowl, Lilypaw followed her den-mate into the thick of the fighting. Her initial shock had fallen away into pure, unfiltered rage. She found herself fighting alongside Whitewing against two ShadowClan warriors. Lilypaw could see their ribs beneath their matted pelts, but their blows felt stronger than they ever had.

"I can handle this," Whitewing rasped. Her words were followed by a distressed yowl from the other side of the camp. "That sounded like…"

"I'll go," Lilypaw gave her opponent one last claw mark so remember her by before she turned tail and pushed her way through the fighting cats. _Hang on, Emberpaw!_ As she tore away from another warrior, Lilypaw caught sight of her sister standing beside Cinderpelt as the medicine cat tried vainly to hold off and advancing warrior.

"Leave them alone!" Lilypaw yowled, barreling into the warrior's side with all of her weight.

"Thank-you," Cinderpelt exhaled. "I'm going to tend to the wounded—protect the medicine den!"

Lilypaw only had time to nod before the warrior rounded her, cuffing her heavily over the ear. She recovered quickly and dodged his next blow by rolling to the side, beneath his outstretched claws. She jumped up quickly and swiped her claws across his bony shoulder. Grim satisfaction filled her as his blood welled up between her claws. He hissed in pain and retaliated, but Lilypaw was already slithering between his now wide-open front paws. She twisted as she ducked under her enemy, raking her front claws across the tender flesh where his hind legs met his underbelly. She didn't stop moving, rolling completely over before he could recover enough to hurt her own back legs as she slipped out from under him. She twisted around as fast as lighting and bit down hard on his hind leg, clawing at his haunches until a tore away screeching for the thorn tunnel.

Lilypaw didn't have time to catch her breath as a seemingly fresh ShadowClan warrior replaced the first. _I'm the best fighter out of all of the apprentices,_ she reminded herself fervently, feeling her strength ebbing. _I have to protect Emberpaw!_ As she drove away the second warrior, she shook the blood from her eyes and scanned the clearing. She could see Brackenfur fighting beside Dustpelt outside of the nursery, and caught flickers and glimpses of her Clan-mates' familiar pelts in the mass of fighting in the middle of the camp. ThunderClan was getting pressed back against the great stone wall that served to protect their camp, with nowhere to go but into ShadowClan's outstretched claws. _Are they trying to drive us out?_

Cloudtail suddenly appeared beside her, his long white fur matted and stained red. "Lilypaw," he rasped. "I'll watch the medicine den. You have to f-find Tanglepaw—he's the fastest. Find him and tell him to go to WindClan and ask for help!"

"Can we trust Onestar to help us?" Lilypaw didn't realize how scared of the answer she was until the question had already left her lips.

Cloudtail bowed his head for a moment. "We don't have any other choice."

Lilypaw nodded, leaving the strong white warrior at Emberpaw's side and searching out Tanglepaw's familiar ginger coat. Thick clouds blotted out most of the moonlight, but it didn't take her long to see the long-limbed apprentice holding the scruff of a massive warrior while Crowfeather raked his claws across their enemy's exposed belly.

"Tanglepaw!" Lilypaw shoved her den-mate to the side as a ShadowClan apprentice tried to attack him, trusting her father to handle it while she spoke with Tanglepaw. "Cloudtail told me to find you," she gasped. "You have to go to WindClan and ask them for help!"

"Onestar will not come," Lilypaw spun to face her father as he threw another apprentice to the ground. "Go straight to RiverClan."

"Crowfeather just doesn't want to see his former Clan-mates hurt!" Sandstorm spat. "Go to WindClan as Firestar ordered!"

Tanglepaw hesitated, looking back and forth between the two warriors.

"Just go!" Lilypaw pushed him towards the thorn tunnel with her muzzle. "You've always been the fastest, Tanglepaw, you can do it."

She watched his tail-tip disappear before spinning to launch herself at the warrior that attempted to chase after him. _It doesn't matter who it is,_ she thought desperately, _if someone doesn't help us soon we'll have no choice but run from our own territory!_

* * *

Tanglepaw's shoulder burned where a ShadowClan warrior had bitten him, and blood dribbled constantly into his left eyes from a deep cut across the top of his head, but he wouldn't let himself slow. He stretched his legs far as he could with every stride, sinking his claws into the ground and dragging his aching body forward as if death was on his tail. _For all I know it might be!_

He splashed through the stream as if it didn't exist, stumbling up the bank and taking off again. The cold water distracted him from his wounds and helped him push on even faster. Crowfeather's words echoed in his head. _"Onestar will not come."_ The dark ginger apprentice forced himself to turn towards WindClan's camp. _My orders are to go to WindClan. Surely Onestar won't turn away from ThunderClan…?_

"Intruder!" The cat on guard jumped to their paws, but Tanglepaw flew past them and tore into the camp.

"Onestar!" He wailed, not bother to fight as the guard he had run past tackled him to the ground. "ThunderClan needs help!"

"What is the meaning of this?" Tanglepaw looked up to see WindClan's leader padding slowly towards him.

"ShadowClan is attacking our camp," Tanglepaw rasped. "Firestar sent me to ask for help—they're trying to drive us out!"

Onestar closed his eyes for a long moment, before finally shaking his head. "I am sorry. WindClan has suffered this leaf-bare. We cannot afford to get mixed up in a fight between ThunderClan and ShadowClan. Leave now, and go back to your Clan. They'll need every warrior."

Tanglepaw struggled to his paws as the WindClan warrior released him. "But…"

Onestar lashed his tail. "Leave!"

"Fine," Tanglepaw spun and ran to the entrance, calling over his shoulder, "ThunderClan will never forgive you for this!"

The warrior apprentice didn't even think about it as he turned away from his territory and continued alongside the lake. _It's the only way,_ he told himself over and over in his head. _As long as it's help, does it matter where it's from?_ He could barely see straight as he approached RiverClan's camp, and he staggered through the entrance on shaking legs.

"L-Leopardstar," he coughed and shuddered.

"It's a ThunderClan cat!" An outraged his reached his ears, followed by many more.

"ThunderClan is in trouble," Tanglepaw choked out. "We need help…"

Leopardstar pricked her ears as she approached. "Trouble?" She flicked her tail. "Ripplepaw, fetch Mothwing."

Tanglepaw nodded. He rubbed his paw over his face in an attempt to rub the blood away from his eyes. "ShadowClan has invaded our c-camp… Firestar ordered me to ask Onestar for help, but he turned me away s-so I…" Tanglepaw's chest was heaving as he struggled to continue. He flinched when Leopardstar brushed her tail along his flank.

"That's enough," she rumbled. Then she lifted her head. "ShadowClan has finally made their move for more territory," she announced. "And if they manage to drive out ThunderClan, there will be nothing to stop them from coming here next—stronger, from having more land!" Approving yowls followed her statement.

"We have to go help!" A warrior called out.

"If ShadowClan gets away with this they'll think they can control the entire forest!"

Leopardstar started organizing patrols, and Tanglepaw sank to the ground. As her warriors shifted into groups, the dappled she-cat bent to touch her muzzle to Tanglepaw's head. "You acted with the strength and quick thinking of a warrior," she murmured. "Rest now, and let Mothwing tend to your wounds. We will go help your Clan-mates."

Tanglepaw felt relief crash over him. _Thank StarClan…_ He let his eyes slip shut as RiverClan's medicine cat began cleaning his wounds. _Hold on, Puddlepaw, help is coming…_

* * *

Lilypaw's ears rang as her opponent slammed his full weight down on her. His Clanmate raked her claws across the apprentice's flank as she struggled.

"Give up and die already!" The ShadowClan she-cat hissed.

 _Never…!_ Lilypaw twisted away from her claws, yowling in pain as the bigger ShadowClan warrior dug his teeth into her scuff. He shook his head, jerking Lilypaw roughly from side to side. She could only swipe blindly at the she-cat in front of her as she was tossed around like fresh-kill in the big tom's jaws. Blood blotted her vision and pain sapped the last of strength as the two warriors tore mercilessly into her.

"Lilypaw!"

 _Is that…_ She hit the ground heavily as the ShadowClan warrior hold her scruff was ripped away. A ferocious battle cry filled the air, and the scent of fish reached Lilypaw's nose.

"Don't worry, Lilypaw…" The tabby apprentice felt warmth ghosting across her ear. "You're going to be okay…"

"S-Soot…fur…?" She blinked, trying to make out the gray-black shape above her, but she only saw a flash of sunset orange before darkness swallowed her.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm going to pick this story up again so... yay! Thank you all so much for the reads and faves ad follows and reviews! I will start answering individual reviews again next chapter, once I'm certain of who is still reading and such. I love you all, and I can't wait to see where this fic brings us!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Emberpaw felt numb as she staggered out of the medicine den. Her shoulder and ears stung, but the pain of her wounds was nothing compared to the terror in her heart at the sight that greeted her outside of the medicine den.

Sootfur crouched over Lilypaw's torn, bloody form, his claws still unsheathed as if he expected the enemy warriors to come back any moment. And Lilypaw wasn't the only cat grievously injured. Emberpaw could see Dustpelt lying on his side, his chest heaving as Sandstorm helped lean his wounds. Not far from him Brightheart's body was sprawled—if it hadn't been for the twitch of her good ear when Cloudtail rasped her name Emberpaw would have thought she had gone to join their warrior ancestors.

"Emberpaw, are you alright?" Birchfall was limping heavily as he approached, and his usually bright amber eyes were shadowed with fresh pain.

"Y-yes," Emberpaw stammered, "but I must find Firestar, I'm afraid… something terrible has happened."

Birchfall angled his ears towards the center of the stone hollow, where Firestar stood, talking quietly with Leopardstar as her warriors helped the wounded. "I'll go with you, I'm curious to see what Leopardfur has to say."

Emberpaw leaned on the tabby warrior as they hobbled towards Firestar. "Firestar," she rasped softly, "may I have a word?"

Leopardstar narrowed her eyes curiously. "Cinderpelt's apprentice?"

"Yes," Firestar acknowledged. "What is it, Emberpaw?"

She glanced uncertainly at Leopardstar, but it was apparent that the RiverClan leader wasn't going anywhere. With a soft sigh, Emberpaw reported, "Lilypaw was badly injured helping me defend the medicine den. We did the best we could, but… they broke through. All of our herbs have been destroyed."

A hiss of outrage rippled through the nearby warriors of ThunderClan and RiverClan alike.

"Those crow-food eating pieces of fox-dung!" Cloudtail spat vehemently, his claws scraping through the blood-stained dirt.

"What are we going to do about this, Firestar?" Fury and despair warred in Brambleclaw's eyes.

Leopardstar waved a RiverClan apprentice over with her tail. "Fetch Mothwing," she growled. "Tell her to bring that ThunderClan apprentice and as much of her herbs as we can afford to spare."

Firestar blinked incredulously at the spotted she-cat. "Leopardstar, in leaf-bare you shouldn't…"

She lashed her tail once. "If you are driven out, who do you think will suffer next?" Leopardstar shook her head. "I cannot stand by and let Blackstar do as he pleases. All I ask in return is that you stand beside us if he should attack camp."

Seeming too stunned to speak, Firestar bowed his head for a long moment. "You have my word," he finally rumbled. "Until ShadowClan is stopped, we will fight alongside you."

"Good," Leopardstar dipped her head and turned to Emberpaw. "You—while Mothwing is on her way you'll need some essentials, won't you?"

"Yes," Emberpaw agreed. "I'll go fetch cobwebs for Cinderpelt.

"Bring another cat with you," Firestar urged her. "One who isn't too badly injured. I don't trust Blackstar not to leave an ambush for us in our own territory."

"Stonestream can go," a black-pelted RiverClan warrior offered.

"I can, as well," Birchfall put in quickly.

Emberpaw shook her head. "You need to rest," she touched his nose to his injured shoulder. The fur was already hot, and sticky with drying blood. "If this gets infected there will be trouble."

"You heard her," Firestar gave Birchfall a stern gaze. "Help the wounded gather in Cinderpelt's den, and then stay there and rest."

A gray RiverClan tom padded easily to Leopardstar's side. "Is this Emberpaw?"

Leopardstar nodded. "Go with her, and make sure there aren't any more ShadowClan warriors slinking about while you're at it."

"Yes, Leopardstar." He turned cool blue eyes to Emberpaw. "Lead the way."

Taking a deep breath, Emberpaw started towards the thorn tunnel. Once they were out in the forest, she managed to murmur, "So you're Stonestream?"

The warrior looked amused. "Yeah," he pushed a clump of ferns aside so they wouldn't rub Emberpaw's wounds. "Nice to meet you."

"You, too," Emberpaw mumbled absent-mindedly. "Ah, right there." She hurried to the roots of an elder tree. Snatching up a fallen stick, she wound it through the cobwebs that stretched through the tangled undergrowth at its roots. She was nearly done when a startled exclamation from her companion distracted her. As she spun to ask what had happened, something cold and wet touched her nose.

Emberpaw's eyes grew wide with horror as she saw the flurries of tiny flakes falling in the pale dawn light. _Snow…?!_

* * *

Eaglepaw felt his hackles bristle. _Snow? At a time like this?_ He lashed his tail, only to wince as the motion sent pain rippling up his spine.

It was almost his turn to be treated, but Lilypaw and Brightheart had all of Cinderpelt's attention, leaving Mothwing and Emberpaw to work slowly through the rest of the injured warriors. Leopardstar had left when her medicine cat had arrived, leaving two of her warriors—Reedwhisker and Swallowtail—to escort her home when she'd finished helping as much as she could.

Finally, Mothwing padded to the gray apprentice's side. "Alright, where does it hurt the most?"

"My tail was bitten pretty hard," Eaglepaw told the pretty medicine cat.

"I see," Emberpaw started licking poultice into the wound while Mothwing applied cobwebs to his smaller scratches. Emberpaw herself, Eaglepaw realized, was sporting cobwebs on her ears and down one flank. _If I ever find out which warrior did that to her…_ He winced, torn out of his thoughts as Mothwing pressed a bit of poultice into a bite on his hind leg.

"Sorry," she muttered offhandedly, still focused on her task.

"It's okay," Eaglepaw surveyed the camp again, unable to shake the hollow feeling from his limbs.

ShadowClan had attacked their camp in the dead of the night—there was no warning, no provocation. They didn't target the border as every cat was expecting. _No,_ Eaglepaw grimaced, _instead they went straight for our herbs. They know that no Clan can wage battles with no herbs to treat their wounds. Instead of honorably winning the stretch of land using strength and skill they crippled us from the inside._ The thought made his blood boil. He'd hardly noticed that the two medicine cats had finished patching him up until Emberpaw pressed his soft muzzle to his shoulder.

"StarClan will guide us through this," she murmured. "Have faith."

When every cat had been seen to, Mothwing and the two RiverClan warriors took their leave. It was already past sunhigh, and only two patrols were sent out—one to loop the borders and one to hunt.

Eaglepaw wasn't chosen for either, and with orders to rest, he made his way to the medicine den and curled up beside Lilypaw. Sleep came quickly, dragging him into a fitful doze full of ambushes and the scent of blood.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Firestar's summons stirred Eaglepaw, and he lifted his head drowsily.

"You can stay here, if you'd like," Emberpaw offered, pausing at the bramble screen to look back at him.

"No," Eaglepaw stood stiffly. "I'll come." He padded out into the clearing beside her. The sun was almost set, darkness creeping into the snow-powdered forest.

"I never thought I'd see the day that the heart of our territory was attacked," Firestar began solemnly. "There is much to be done to recover, but now, more than ever, it is important to show the other Clans how strong we still are. And today, two cats in particular acting with the courage and wisdom of warriors. Puddlepaw, Tanglepaw, come forward."

Eaglepaw watched the two apprentices exchange startled looks. _They had no idea this was coming._ The thought sent a trickle of warmth through his numb paws. _They've earned this a hundred times over._

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Tanglepaw, Puddlepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Puddlepaw's voice was level and thick with emotion.

Tanglepaw echoed him resolutely, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names: Puddlepaw, from this moment you will be known as Puddlestep. StarClan honors your spirit and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." He rested his nose briefly on the top of Puddlestep's head, and the newly named warrior licked Firestar's shoulder respectfully before joining Brambleclaw among the warriors. "Tanglepaw," Firestar turned his gaze to the ginger tom. "From this moment you will be known as Tangleflame. StarClan honors your passion and independence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

As Tangleflame licked Firestar's shoulder, cheers erupted from the ranks of the Clan.

"Puddlestep! Tangleflame! Puddlestep! Tangleflame!"

Eaglepaw rushed forward to congratulate his friends, pressing his muzzle to each of theirs in turn as he greeted them by their new names.

"Don't worry," Sootfur found his way to apprentice's side and gave him a good-natured nudge. "It will be your turn soon enough."

 _Yes,_ Eaglepaw agreed silently as the cheering died down and the newly named warriors took their place in the center of camp. _And when that day comes, no ShadowClan warrior will dare lay a paw over the border!_

* * *

 **Alright! Let me know what you thought, especially of Tangleflame's warrior name. I'm still on the fence about it, but a cousin of mine liked it a lot and I thought it suited his personality, sooo... yeah. See you next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: To my re~view~ers~!**

 **Aurasoul: Thank you! I'm glad you think so :D**

 **Snowcrystal: Thank you! I'm glad you've come back to this story, too ^-^**

 **I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

"Alright, Lilypaw," Cinderpelt stepped back from examing her healing wounds with a nod. "I think you're ready to get back to your duties. But," she stopped the apprentice with a raised paw, "there will be no battle training until I give the okay."

"Yes, Cinderpelt," Lilypaw backed quickly out of the medicine den. She was so relieved the be free of the confined space that she almost didn't care about the cold.

"Lilypaw!" Eaglepaw sprang up from his spot outside the apprentices' den, abandoning his meal to rush to her side and touch his nose to hers. "Cinderpelt finally freed you?"

"I thought I'd be an elder before she let me go," Lilypaw groaned dramatically. The humor fled her eyes as she scanned the stone hollow. "Where's Thornclaw? I'm allowed to go back to my duties, I just can't do any rigorous battle training."

"He took the dawn patrol," Eaglepaw blinked apologetically. "Sootfur's going to take me out hunting, though. Maybe we can ask if you can come, too?"

The thought of the gray-black warrior sent a flash of shame, hot and uncomfortable, through Lilypaw's fur. "N-no, that's alright. I'll just wait for Thornclaw."

"If you say so." Waving his tail, Eaglepaw padded back across the clearing to his mentor. Sootufr glanced up at her, and the tabby apprentice quickly snapped her gaze to the ground. _Fox-dung…!_

Keeping her eyes downturned, Lilypaw hurried to the nursery, away from Sootfur's sunset amber eyes. Despite the snow outside, the nursery was as warm and cozy as ever. Sorreltail's kits seemed to be just waking up, stretching and chatting about what game to play. Ferncloud's kits, nearly two moons old now, were still sound asleep.

"Good morning, Lilypaw," Ferncloud purred when she saw the tabby apprentice. "It's good to see you out of the medicine den."

"It's good to be out," Lilypaw agreed. She glanced fondly into Ferncloud's nest. Her litter had a tom and she-cat, the she-kit—Petalkit—had a pale gray pelt, marked by sandy brown patches, and her brother—Brindlekit—had mottled brown tabby fur. "Have you eaten yet?" Lilypaw glanced up at the queens.

"No," Rainkit supplied, bouncing out of Sorreltail's nest and to Lilypaw's side. "Are you going to bring something?"

"I will," Lilypaw purred.

"Are you going hunting? Can we help?" Hazelkit looked ready to jump out of her fur as she scrambled to Lilypaw's side.

"Not until you're apprentices," Sorreltail chided them gently. "And besides, it's too cold for you to be out anyway. We can't have any of you catching a chill."

"Don't worry," Lilypaw crouched down and gave each of the kits a lick on the head. "I'll be back before you can say mouse."

She ducked out of the nursery and looked around for a warrior, spotting Brambleclaw's dark tabby pelt easily in the snowy hollow. _Perfect._ Puddlestep was with his former mentor, their heads bent together as if they were discussing something.

"Brambleclaw?" Lilypaw got the deputy's attention with a wave of her tail. "Cinderpelt gave me permission to start my apprentice duties again, may I go hunt for the queens?"

Brambleclaw looked her over through critical eyes, before giving her a reluctant nod. "Don't go far from the camp if you're going along though, we can't be too careful right now."

"I'll go with, if you'd like," Puddlestep offered with a curious tilt of his head.

"No," Lilypaw spoke too quickly, but neither warrior questioned her as she turned abruptly towards the thorn tunnel. "I'll stay close to camp, don't worry."

 _Mouse-brain!_ As soon as she was in the safety of the open forest, Lilypaw let out a hiss and lunged at the nearest thing—a shriveled sorrel tree that didn't survive the first snow. It rattled beneath her flurry of swipes, showering the snowy path with dried brown leaves. Only when her shoulders started throbbing did Lilypaw cease, her breath coming in quick puffs. _Fox-dung…_

She was furious. After spending more than four moons hunting more, fighting harder, doing everything she possibly could twice as well as her mentor expected of her, she'd needed help. _No,_ she thought bitterly. _I didn't need_ help _, I needed saving. And of all cats…!_ She thought of the way Sootfur had once looked at her—like every other apprentice he wasn't responsible for training—and way he had after she'd defeated Birchfall in training so long ago. _I was finally starting to earn my Clan-mates' respect!_

Lilypaw let out a low growl and stalked into the brittle undergrowth. _Never again. I will never need to be saved again._ Her anger ebbed as she walked, until she'd managed to snag a bony blackbird and a mouse. The sun was rising quickly, and knowing she'd have to beat Thornclaw back to camp, Lilypaw took what she'd already caught and hurried back to the hollow. She nearly crashed head first into Thornclaw as she dove for the thorn tunnel, staggeringback and dropping her mouse in the process.

"Lilypaw," Thornclaw's ears pricked, his amber eyes glowing with a touch of warmth. "Did Cinderpelt finally set you free?"

"Mhm," Lilypaw mumbled around the blackbird, ducking awkwardly to pick up the mouse again.

"You look like you feel better," Crowfeather touched his nose to the tip of her ear.

Jaws full, Lilypaw just nodded before stepping back and offering with a twitch of her ears for the patrol to go in first. She followed quickly, trotted to the nursery and ducking in. For the second time in a matter of heartbeats, she nearly dropped her catch as she bumped into another cat.

"Oh, sorry Lilypaw," Emberpaw gasped and stepped back quickly. "Oh, good, fresh-kill."

"Is something the matter?" Lilypaw frowned. Emberpaw's ears were nearly flat, her eyes wide with distress.

"Don't worry about it," she rasped her tongue quickly over Lilypaw's shoulder and sidled past her, slithering away from Lilypaw's bemused gaze as quick as a snake.

"It's Rushkit," Sorreltail's voice was hardly a whisper.

Lilypaw dropped the fresh-kill, forgetting about it instantly and moving to Sorreltail's side. "What's happened? Is he okay?"

"He had a cough this morning," Ferncloud explained somberly. "And his nose was damp so we sent for Cinderpelt. She gave him a little bit of feverfew but it was too late. He's been taken to medicine den, their treating him for whitecough."

"Whitecough?" Lilypaw echoed. She thought of the medicine den, the stash of catmint that was usually kept so sheltered in the back corner of the herb store. The next memory—of the battle—hit her like a falling tree. "S-surely he'll shake it off," she stammered, fumbling for any way to comfort the distressed queen. "Just think, they've all grown so much stronger… they'll be apprentices come new-leaf, isn't that right, Hazelkit?"

The little tortoiseshell kit nodded energetically. "That's right! And Rushkit's always been the strongest!"

"He'll be back before you know it," Rainkit added sweetly, rubbing his head along his mother's front legs.

Lilypaw ducked her head. "Thornclaw will be wanting me for training, I'm sure," she mumbled a quick farewell and followed Emberpaw's lead, wishing it wasn't the nursery she was escaping, but the hot shame that filled her belly and singed her pads.

It wasn't just her pride suffering for her loss against the ShadowClan warriors. Emberpaw had been injured, something that never should have happened in the first place. And now Rushkit had whitecough in the dead of leaf-bare, with no catmint to speak of if his condition worsened.

"Lilypaw," Thornclaw's voice hardly reached her through her stormy thoughts. "Are you alright to go out again?"

"I'm fine," Lilypaw snapped.

Thornclaw's eyes narrowed, but he didn't reprimand her sharp tone. "Good, then let's head out. I think we've got a lot to work on."

 _Good._ Lilypaw flexed her claws. _I won't ever let my Clan-mates suffer because of me again. If I have to clean all of their nests for the next hundred moons to prove it then so be it. I_ will _earn their respect back; I_ will _protect them!_

* * *

 **A/N: So this one was a little short, but I think it's very important for Lilypaw's charater development. So... yeah. I hope you guys liked it! Feel free to drop a review and tell me what you thought :D See you next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Eaglepaw was woken from his restless sleep by a miserable wailing. It sent a chill straight through his bones, urging him from his nest even though moonlight still filtered through the branches of the den. The brambles scraped his shoulders as he slipped through them and blinked warily in the ash gray light.

As he watched, Sorreltail staggered out of the medicine den, Rushkit's scruff clamped in her jaws. Brakcenfur and Cinderpelt flanked her, supporting the queen between them as she stumbled across the hollow. Eaglepaw skirted the camp, his smoky pelt blending with the shadows as he circled to the medicine den. Emberpaw sat at the entrance, her head bowed and her shoulder slumped.

"Emberpaw," Eaglepaw hissed softly to alert her of his approach. "What's happened? Was that Rushkit?"

"Yes," the medicine cat apprentice rasped. "We lost him."

Eaglepaw was stunned to silence. In the bitter moon that had passed since ShadowClan's attack on their camp, it seemed nothing was going right. Rushkit had come down with whitecough only days after the battle, and it had spread like wildfire, feeding on their weakness and evolving quickly into an outbreak of greencough. Dustpelt, Brightheart, Sorreltail, and Tangleflame were all confined to the medicine den, while Firestar—who had insisted on visiting the sick cats despite Cinderpelt's orders not to—was on stricter orders to not leave his den now that he was displaying the symptoms as well. _What are we going to do?_

Unable to think of anything to say that might ease the pain in Emberpaw's eyes, Eaglepaw sat next to her, pressing his flank to hers and sharing what little warmth his lean muscles had left. They stayed like that until the sun began to rise and Brambleclaw emerged from the warriors' den.

"You shouldn't be so near the medicine den," Emberpaw finally sighed. She hesitated, twining her tail with Eagelpaw's briefly as she added, "But thank you, Eaglepaw."

Eaglepaw didn't say anything, he only leaned down to press his muzzle against his littermate's. She shook herself briskly.

"I've got to get busy, Cinderpelt will be back soon."

"I should go see if Sootfur's awake," Eaglepaw agreed. With that, the siblings parted, and Eaglepaw trotted to greet Brambleclaw by the empty fresh-kill pile.

"You're up early," Brambleclaw observed, a spark of approval in his eyes.

"I had a hard time sleeping last night," Eaglepaw admitted uncomfortably. "It seemed colder than ever."

"It snowed a lot," the deputy sympathized. "You'll feel better once you get moving. Sootfur should be right behind me."

Brambleclaw was right; Sandstorm and Sootfur were the next warriors out of their den, followed closely by a yawning Leafpool and amused Squirrelflight.

"I've still got the dawn patrol, right?" The ginger warrior waved her tail as she called to Brambleclaw.

"If you want it."

"I'm taking Leafpool, Crowfeather, and Cloudtail." With that she moved to the thorn tunnel and sat, grooming the last scraps of moss from her pelt while Leafpool ducked back into the warriors' den to rouse Crowfeather.

Sootfur joined Brambleclaw and Eaglepaw near the center of camp.

"Morning," he yawned.

"Oh, good," Brambleclaw welcomed the gray-black warrior. "Can you meet me for the sunhigh patrol?"

Sootfur dipped his head. "Sure. By the lake?"

"Yes," Brambleclaw's ears flicked. "We'll be going up the ShadowClan border, so keep your claws sharp."

Eaglepaw felt a surge of unease. ShadowClan had pushed the border again—a tail length further than their original dispute. The smoky apprentice wanted nothing more than to tear the fur from ShadowClan's mangy pelts, but with greencough within their camp there was no way they could survive a battle. _They'll pay for this come new-leaf._

Eaglepaw shook himself thoroughly, vainly trying to loosen the chill from his pelt. "So what will we do until sunhigh?"

"Hunt," Sootfur replied simply, his eyes flicking towards the absence of fresh-kill.

"Great," Eaglepaw flexed his claws. "Where shall we go?" They padded towards the thorn tunnel as they spoke, leaving Brambleclaw to assign the rest of the day's patrols among the warriors gathering around him.

Sootfur's dark amber eyes flashed with amusement. "You tell me. Your warrior ceremony is coming quick; you should treat every hunting assignment as your final assessment."

Despite the cold, a thrill of warmth lanced through Eaglepaw's veins. "Yes, Sootfur!" He led the way out of the thorn tunnel, pausing a few tail-lengths away to allow Sootfur to catch up. "Let's head to the hazel thicket," he decided, glancing at his mentor to see if he'd made an acceptable choice. Sootfur's expression gave nothing away though, and Eaglepaw was left wondering as he took the lead again.

Ears pricked and eyes focused, Eaglepaw stalked through the snow. They didn't see whisker or tail of prey on the way, and the apprentice was beginning to wonder if his judgement had really been correct. But as he settled in the dead bracken near the clumps of hazel, he caught the faintest trace of mouse. He crouched low and opened his mouth to taste the air. _There…!_

The skinny brown creature was scurrying amongst the hazels' roots, hopping to and fro as it searched through the snow for something to eat. _Thank you for the fresh kill._ Trusting in the strength of his hind legs, Eaglepaw sprang, clearing the distance easily and snapping his prey's spine beneath his paws.

"Great catch!" Sootfur praised him warmly. "I could tell that you'd begun doubting your decision, but you did exactly right. A warrior sees things through, even if he's uncertain of his pawsteps."

Eaglepaw ducked his head self-consciously, busying himself with burying his prey.

"We'll stay around here," Sootfur told him, "and see what else we can catch before we've got to meet the sunhigh patrol."

"Yes, Sootfur."

They had a successful enough hunt given the heavy snows. Spiderleg let out an appreciative growl from his post outside the thorn tunnel as they brought their catch back to camp. Eaglepaw carried two mice and Sootfur a thrush and a mouse of his own.

"Straight to the elders," Sootfur reminded his apprentice as he dropped his own prey in where the fresh-kill pile would be.

Eaglepaw flicked his ears to let his mentor know he'd heard, trotting easily to the hazel bush where the elders made their den.

"I smell mouse," Longtail sighed contently.

"Mhm," Eaglepaw dropped the fresh-kill between the two elders. "It isn't as plump as I'd like it to be, but it's better than nothing."

Mousefur let out a hoarse purr. "You're shaping up fine," she huffed. "I'm not sure what Longtail and I will do when you and Lilypaw are made warriors."

"Rainkit and Hazelkit will be apprenticed by then," Eaglepaw reminded the wiry she-cat with twitching whiskers.

"Hah," Mousefur scoffed. "Sure, and they won't have a clue how to bring in dry bedding or apply mouse bile…"

Longtail let out a rusty laugh. "They'll soon learn." He took the mice up and settled closer to the old she-cat. "Let's eat and let Eaglepaw get back to his duties."

Meowing a fond farewell, Eaglepaw retreated to the thorn tunnel.

"Ready?" Sootfur stood as he approached. "We'll have to hurry to make it there by sunhigh."

They ran, stretching their legs and kicking up snow. Side by side with his mentor, looking towards the lake, Eaglepaw couldn't help but to feel optimistic despite the struggles ThunderClan was facing.

 _Come new-leaf, we will be stronger than ever for the trials we've endured. And when that time comes, we'll show ShadowClan what true strength is!_


End file.
